


The Baggins Family Tree

by Aria_Breuer



Series: The Hobbit Wizards [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 3 of the Hobbit Wizards series.</p><p>Two years ago, Frodo learned he was a hobbit wizard. Now thirteen, turning fourteen in September, Frodo will face new challenges. And as he and his authoress figure out a revised copy of his family tree, he learns about a friend of his parents, who is willing to help him out in the years to come.</p><p>Alternate Universe. Before the War of the Ring and during ‘The Prisoner of Azkaban’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knight Bus Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Book 3 in the Hobbit Wizards series!
> 
> I’m excited to work on this story because it’s the time with Harry’s third year at Hogwarts, in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. At the same time, this book will be tricky to work on. So, here's hoping that this story turns out all right.
> 
> For now, enjoy the Baggins Family Tree. :)

Frodo Baggins raced across the brown soil, brushing and bumping into the green corn stalks. He was running, in an effort to avoid the three dogs barking and charging his way. In his arms were his share of freshly grown orange carrots, a brown sack filled to the brim with juicy brownish-white mushrooms, and two green cabbages. The cabbages were small, but enough to fill his stomach and delight his heart.

Frodo, thirteen but turning fourteen on September 22nd, was skinny. He had grown a few inches over the summer, making him about as tall as an average thirteen-year-old hobbit boy. His curly brown hair covered his head and toes, but were drenched from his flight across the corn field. His eyes were bright blue, with a face as fair as the elves, or so he heard from the local hobbits in Buckland. As for his clothes, on that morning, he wore a light blue vest, a white dress shirt – now drenched in sweat, and tan breeches with white suspenders holding them up.

Ever since his parents’ boating accident, he wasn’t the same hobbit lad. Sure, he had a perky side, which was greatly helped by his friends at Hogwarts and in Brandy Hall. And yet, his shyness didn’t evade him, only grew into where he became a polite hobbit, if not having the mischievous streak that got him into trouble all too often. If there was one thing he was receiving in Buckland was the girls beginning to notice him. Frodo couldn’t help it, and yet even he was growing fond of girls… well, not too much. Then again, he was still finding it hard not to become attracted to them as well.

But on this day, late in June, Frodo had left Brandy Hall early for his morning walk. However, he was stopped by his Aunt Esmeralda, who checked him to make sure he wouldn’t mess up his new clothes:

_“Come back home before dark, Frodo. You don’t want to get your new clothes dirty,” Esmeralda told him._

_“Yes, Aunt Em,” he said, darting out the front door._

That was the last time Frodo spoke to Aunt Esmeralda. As for now, his situation lay with leaving Farmer Maggot’s land – a land he chose to steal edible mushrooms for his own use, his own purpose – in an effort to get as far away from Maggot’s dogs as possible. Only he crashed against a metal purple wall, collapsing on his back.

“Oh!” Frodo cried, watching his delectable foods strewn across the road and on the stone bridge behind him. Recovering seconds later from the unexpected blow, his gaze fell on the triple decker purple bus with a metal staircase at the end, leading to the inside of the ship. A rustling sound close by turned his gaze over to a golden furred dog, staring right at him on the cobbled stone road. What was –

“Welcome to the Knight Bus Two,” said a burly dark haired hobbit man, holding a notecard and reading aloud, “a bus transportation for the stranded or troublemaker hobbits. When said troublemaker hobbits – that’s you, mate – arrive at the destination of their choosing – or destinations – they are to wait for instruction by the authorities.” He put his notecard away, smiling at Frodo, “Hullo mate. My name is Herman, the current conductor on this vessel.” He looked the hobbit lad over, addressing him promptly, “You’ve been in Farmer Maggot’s land, haven’t you, um… what’s your name?”

“Frodo Baggins,” Frodo answered truthfully. It was better than telling a lie, at least. As he stood up, he asked Herman, “So, that’s your name. It’s Herman1, isn’t it?”

“Just climb aboard,” Herman said, gesturing with a thumb inside the bus.

“I didn’t think the Shire and Buckland provided buses,” he said, in awe of the bus.

“Just hop on in. We don’t have all day,” the hobbit conductor said, annoyed.

Frodo glanced over at the side of the bus. The golden dog retreated down the road. Odd that a dog was following him, but if the dog had a master, well… he didn’t know. He returned to the present, discovering he was already climbing up the steps. He looked back at Herman the gentle-hobbit one last time, who paraded him into the bus.

Inside, Frodo discovered there were beds in replace of seats. A glass chandelier hung above, revealing a set of beds two stories up. As he sat down on the bed nearest to the driver, Frodo’s gaze returned to the hobbit conductor.

“That’ll be fifteen shekels. But if you want a chocolate bar, it’ll be five galleons extra,” Herman told him.

Frodo pulled out ten galleons. “Will this do?” He passed the hobbit conductor the wizard money.

“Ah. An honest thief.” Herman said, taking the money. “Where did you get these from?”

“My vault.” Frodo admitted, “It’s a long story.”

“I see.” Herman asked, as he passed to Frodo a chocolate bar.

Frodo discovered the wrapper said in gold lettering: _Hogsmeade’s Best Milk Chocolate_. Of course, he remembered his permission slip to Hogsmeade. He also remembered the conversation he had the other night with Saradoc and Esmeralda:

_“Uncle Saradoc, I received this permission slip for Hogsmeade and I…” Frodo was cut off by Saradoc and Esmeralda._

_“Permission slip?” Esmeralda’s eyes beamed in delight._

_“Let me see it.” Saradoc gestured for the form. Frodo passed it to him without delay. Saradoc looked it over, before admitting, “Hand it to me after breakfast tomorrow. I’ll sign it then.”_

Frodo remembered the conversation, but also the fact that Saradoc signed the form, allowing Frodo to go to the village for his third year at Hogwarts. He remembered putting the slip in his trunk; however, he couldn’t go near his trunk or anywhere else. He was stuck on a bus heading for… well, he didn’t know.

“Where are you heading?” Herman asked.

“The Authors’ Campus,” Frodo said, hoping he would get access there.

“All right, we’ll make one short trip.” Herman pulled out a newspaper. “But only authors and authoresses are allowed inside the campus. Hobbits like us aren’t allowed.”

“We… We aren’t,” Frodo asked, surprised.

Herman tapped on the driver’s window. “Let’s go Filbert. Time’s a wasting.”

Before Frodo had the chance to open his chocolate bar, the Knight Bus Two gave a loud BANG and sped up down the streets and through a whirlpool portal. Frodo managed to grab hold of the railing, hoping he wouldn’t be thrown over again. After several seconds, and seeing some flying animals racing through the air, past the windows outside the bus, they were pulled out of the portal and down a long, wide street. Frodo managed to keep his balance as the bus suddenly stopped, but it was very hard to keep hold of the bed railing.

“The Authors’ Campus,” Herman said, not in the least surprised, except for taking Frodo’s smooshed chocolate bar. “That’s not good. Let’s wait until we’re at the proper destination, before I hand you another bar.”

“It’s not open,” Frodo said, but also surprised that his chocolate bar ended up squished in his hand. It must have been a typical display then. And yet, when he returned his gaze to the window, he saw a fence, but also several huge buildings. But where was Aria? Wasn’t she supposed to be here?

“Hold on. Only authors and authoresses are allowed indoors…”

“Herman, I’m well aware of that, but I have friends over there,” Frodo tried to explain.

“That’s the rules, Mr. Baggins, and I don’t make them here,” Herman said, his voice caring.

“No. I was told a month ago that I was allowed to…”

“That’s the new rule the Authors’ Campus has bestowed. I can’t imagine why.” Herman moved the newspaper closer to his face.

Frodo plopped down on the bed once again, in defeat. Just when he thought he and Aria would be together at the Authors’ Campus, another conundrum… hey. There was something on the newspaper. A face he didn’t recognize.

“Who’s that, on the newspaper you’re reading?” Frodo asked the hobbit conductor.

“It’s Everhart Boffin.” Herman said. He read on, “‘A famous navigator… nearly been to Azkaban twice on his exploration trips.’ Ha! When they find Everhart this time, he’ll be after a juicy story.” He turned to the teenage hobbit boy. “But we don’t have to worry about him, or this authors’ campus.” He asked next, “Where is the destination you want to go?” Before Frodo had the chance to grab the newspaper, Herman put it away. “Where?”

“Huh?” Frodo said in realization, “The Leaky Cauldron. Do you want me to describe it?”

“No! We know where the Leaky Cauldron is.” Herman added, after telling Filbert the bus driver the details of their next stop, “The Leaky Cauldron’s usually the place where we send irresponsible hobbits, such as yourself.”

“Right –” Frodo was cut off by another tremendous BANG! Once again, he was thrown back on the bed. Objects flew and moved with the bus. He just managed to keep his stomach together – although a bad taste entered his mouth a few times – when the bus stopped on a lonely street. Frodo looked up at the windows, only to discover it was nearly sunset. He hadn’t been on this cobbled street before.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” Herman said, passing to Frodo a fresh bar of Hogsmeade’s milk chocolate. “On you go.”

“Wait. What about my luggage, and my aunt and uncle?” Frodo asked, as he was shooed off the bus.

“They’ve already been informed,” Herman said. “Now go on.”

By the time Frodo stepped off the bus, he found in seconds that he was a human teenage boy again and apparently grown a few inches taller from his last visit in the Wizardry World. He turned around once, to find the Knight Bus Two already vanished down the street, leaving with it two balls of light flying in the air. Leaving the matter be, Frodo turned the doorknob at the pub. He stopped when the door flew open to reveal the innkeeper and a portly man with a bowler hat.

“Ah, Frodo! Come in.” As soon as Frodo stepped inside the pub, the man with the bowler hat and straight-pinstripe coat introduced himself, “Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.” Fudge told him, as they made their way upstairs, “Tell me, lad. What have you been up to?”

“Don’t you know?” Frodo asked, confused.

“Ah yes. About that… we’ll get to that matter as soon as we can.” Fudge opened the door to a small parlor. “Sit down. Your cousins are here as well.”

“What cousins?” Frodo asked. He was confused. Oh, maybe it was his aunt and uncle – and just on cue, his gaze met a brown-haired hobbit couple. He knew right away who they were, as the brown, curly haired woman, who still retained her hobbit feet and pointy ears, embraced him. “Aunt Esme, I’m fine.”

“You nearly gave me a fright,” Esmeralda said, concerned. She brushed off his clothes. “Frodo, look at your clothes. You were in Farmer Maggot’s land again.”

“What?” Frodo was stunned. How did she know?

“Well, look at the state you’re in,” Esmeralda said in dismay. To Frodo’s grief, his aunt dusted off his clothes with her hand.

“What would you have me do?” he asked her. _That was a great question_ , Frodo thought to himself.

“Frodo, because you came by Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron,” Saradoc explained, “your cousin and I have agreed to grant you permission to stay here and eventually come to Hogwarts for the year.” He added, “That said, I understand how hobbit children like to come and go through Farmer Maggot’s land. But Mr. Maggot is a good and decent friend to the Brandybucks. He’s had more trouble with you lately, Frodo.”

“I know,” Frodo said, sheepish. But did he know how huge he was in trouble… “Am I in trouble?”

“I think your venture on the Knight Bus is trouble enough for this evening,” Saradoc said. Frodo looked up at him, meeting his cousin’s forlorn gaze. “The Minister of Magic has agreed to let you stay at the Leaky Cauldron and in Diagon Alley. If you can be good, even when you reach Hogwarts, we’ll…”

“Would this have to do with Everhart Boffin?” Frodo asked, confused. “Sirs, ma’am?”

A silence fell among the room, which everyone noticed. Saradoc was the first to tell Mr. Fudge, “Mr. Fudge, we’ll escort Frodo to his room. It’s uh…”

“Room 12,” Tom said, “All his luggage and his owl will be waiting for him there.”

“Thank you, Tom,” Frodo said.

“One more thing to keep in mind, while you’re here, Frodo, is to stay out of trouble this time,” Fudge told him.

Frodo, unsure what everything from this morning meant, followed Tom, as well as aunt and uncle, down the hallway. His room was at the end of the hallway, where he said his farewells to Saradoc and Esmeralda. It was then, when they left the pub, that Frodo felt like he was on his own. The moment he opened the door to Room 12, his owl was present in her cage. His trunk was situated next to a twin-sized bed, which thankfully had all his clothes, books, and school supplies.

He sighed in relief. Maybe now that he was away from Farmer Maggot’s land, he would stay out of trouble. Or maybe if he were lucky, he would meet his friends in Diagon Alley. As soon as he washed and changed into a green vest, white dress shirt, and grey-green breeches, Frodo left his room, locking the door along the way, before heading downstairs to the dining room.

It was nearly time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:  
> 1\. Herman: the name for this hobbit was inspired by the Rogers and Hammerstein’s play adaptation of “Cinderella”. For the purposes of this story, the hobbit conductor’s name Herman, followed with Frodo’s follow-up question is a play-on-words with said play. Also, it was really neat playing homage to the musical of said play.


	2. Letters in Summertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
>  **Acknowledgements:** Just like in Books 1 and 2, I wish to thank TooLazyToLogIn for sparking the idea that began this series. Also, special thanks to ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR for giving me permission to let them enter this story. It’s much appreciated. :)

While he did miss lunch, it was assumed by Frodo that was part of his punishment. He ate dinner well, even though it was small. That gave him a hint that his punishment was received. By the next afternoon, he had a full meal of breakfast. After eating a hearty lunch of beef stew, a cold glass of iced herbal tea and freshly baked biscuits, Frodo returned to his room and opened up his trunk, sorting through his clothes and other items to find the letters he wanted to read. His favorite letters came from his friends, with a new letter sent by Errol, Ron’s family owl.

_Dear Frodo,_

_When are you coming to Diagon Alley? Are your cousins going to be there this year with you? Dad’s wondering, so we’ll meet you there._

_I know Hermione’s been sending you letters, too, or it must be too soon. My family and I are in Egypt. Dad won the draw in the Daily Prophet. I wonder if you get the newspaper in the Shire, too._

_See you at Diagon Alley. If not, see you at Hogwarts._

_Ron_

Frodo had just finished reading Ron’s letter when a second owl showed up. Both Errol and the new owl, who dropped a letter by the writing desk, regrouped with Prim, who hooted in gratitude. Frodo shook his head. Yes, he would send Ron a reply and, when he opened the next letter, to Hermione.

_Dear Frodo,_

_How are you? This summer, my family and I are in France. I love it. There’s so many sights to see, but I am jealous that Ron and his family are in Egypt. There’s so much to learn about wizard history._

_I’m thinking about getting a cat at Diagon Alley. That reminds me: how are you getting to Diagon Alley? Are you coming with your cousins? I don’t know why you and our hobbit friends like to call their cousins aunts and uncles. Is there any reason why this is?_

_Aria’s been flustered. She wrote to me saying that the Authors’ Campus was, once again, not inviting anyone other than an author and authoress – whatever that means – from entering their campus and housing. Clearly there must be a reason for it this year. It’s not as if hobbits are in any real danger. Aren’t they?_

_Write to me soon. If you can’t, then I’ll meet up with you, Aria, Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley, or better at Hogwarts._

_See you soon._

_Hermione_

The letter that came next was from Aria’s tawny owl Hedwer, who delivered her letter to Frodo straightaway. Frodo just stared at it. Did Aria already know what was going on? Breaking the seal, Frodo opened the letter, only to discover it was between Ron and Hermione’s letter in length.

_Dear Frodo,_

_How are you? I hope you’re doing well. I did my best to explain the situation to Hermione, but I can’t say much more until we meet in person. It’s a new rule the authors and authoresses put up._

_Aside from that, how are you? That can’t have been easy, but I hope you’re managing wherever you are. I hope it’s safe._

_The authors and authoresses don’t make our rounds to Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express until sometime close to the start of term, which should be in another month or so. I really do hope you’re doing well. It’s a shame we couldn’t meet at the Authors’ Campus. But am I bugging you too much of it?_

_Anyway, I should point out that I am meeting so many authors and authoresses. Anne and SweetDarkSilence went to a bonfire, which they said had lots of s’mores and singing campfire songs. Amy and Abigail went to this poetry convention that featured poems from The Lord of the Rings. Bilbo’s riddles were included as well, which Bilbo attended. They had lots of fun and were telling me so many stories._

_What have I done so far this summer? Well, the Heads of the Authors and Authoresses kept me busy doing other things. I’ve so far been spending this summer researching your family tree, Frodo. It hasn’t been easy, so there’s my reason for not attending activities. I’ve also got something in mind to do for classes this year, so I’ll be keeping busy, while spending time with you and our friends. So, here’s hoping things turn out well this year._

_Maybe we’ll get lucky and meet here. Until then, I’ll see you at Diagon Alley. Otherwise, I’ll see you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Your Friend,_

_Aria_

Frodo grinned. Aria’s handwriting was scribbled fast, which made it hard to read without slowing down. Then again, Sam’s letter to him was in a sturdier hand.

_Dear Mr. Frodo,_

_I hope my sisters, Marigold and May, haven’t been keepin’ you busy with their love letters. I warned them that you might be busy doing other things, homework over the summer, until our ride on the Hogwarts Express. They wouldn’t listen. And as you can see, they’re excited to meet you at Hogwarts._

_I hope this isn’t too much of an issue. I had hoped they would get over it. But they can’t and now I must ask you, if you fancy one of my sisters? Maybe when we grow up a little, one of my sisters and you could court. Then we’d spend lots of time together as brothers._

_I’m sorry. I’m asking you one too many questions. I hope you don’t mind, but then it wouldn’t hurt to have a big family. Bagginses and Gamgees in the same house… whoops. That’s just my fantasy._

_I hope to see you at Diagon Alley. Or better yet on the Hogwarts Express._

_Samwise_

Frodo couldn’t help but chuckle. And yet, Sam did have a wild imagination. Although he wished to read Marigold and May’s letters… oh, why not. Just to keep Sam happy, but was it worth the risk? It was risky, and yet he opened the parchment. It was from Marigold.

_Dear Frodo,_

_How has your summer been so far? My summer’s been looking good. May and I spent so much time in the kitchen with Mama that we hardly recalled if you were with us this summer. But then I remembered we’re in different timelines. So, how are we going to bring you food if we aren’t in the same timeline? Then the thought came to me: why not wait until we’re on the Hogwarts Express and deliver you fresh chunky chocolate cookies._

_It wouldn’t be much. Just a small amount of cookies for the trip._

_So, if you’re wondering how we got the recipe and the ingredients? Well, there’s lately been a flour hobbit delivering all sorts of wizard recipes and concoctions. Mama and I have plenty of recipes to bake our wizard treats. You should come over sometime._

_Also, when are you in Diagon Alley? Mama and I can bring you wizard treats, if you’re not in a hurry. I don’t know when that is. If not, May and I will see you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Sending My Love to You,_

_Marigold Gamgee_

Frodo rolled his eyes. Of course Marigold would talk about food, but a whole box of chunky chocolate cookies didn’t sound like a bad idea… okay. He was thinking about food. He returned his attention to the stack of letters. The next letter he opened was from May Gamgee, Sam and Marigold’s youngest sister.

_Dear Frodo,_

_How’s your summer? Mine is great. Mama showed me and Marigold how to make a special dessert of hers, filled with strawberries and dipped in chocolate. I’m not sure if the Shire has any chocolate – it probably doesn’t, but one cart hobbit delivered chocolate bars to us. We’ve stored them in the pantry, complete with a freezer._

_We just got the freezer from a passerby cart. The wizard said it was fine for us to use the refrigerator and freezer. I don’t know why that is, but there you have it… I’m talking about food too much, aren’t I? It’s only because I’m so excited to have chocolate and a freezer in our house._

_But how has your summer gone? I may not be in the same year as you, but I’m fascinated. And I’m sorry your girlfriend, Aria Breuer, ended up in the Chamber of Secrets last year. I wish I could help, but then I don’t want to get in the way of your romance. I don’t even know what I’m talking about? I’m still understanding the meaning of love._

_Anyway, I hope to speak to you again sometime. Maybe on the Hogwarts Express. I know you’ll be there, won’t you? I’ll see you at Hogwarts then._

_Sincerely, with Love…_

_May Gamgee_

Frodo burst into laughter. He couldn’t help it. May’s letters, as he continued to read them, were filled with non-stop talking, gabbing on about this chore and that chore. But he was interested in the food. He wondered if he would always stay this thin… hmm. Putting that aside, Frodo realized how many letters he would have to send out by owl. Prim, his brown owl, would understand, if she wasn’t in a tempered mood.

One letter he did keep with him was his third year letter, sent out by Professor McGonagall. In that envelope was her letter and a list of school supplies for third year. What was different this year was the possibility that he would have half his classes with the wizards and witches, while the other half would be with the authors and authoresses. What also was new was the possibility of visiting Hogsmeade Village for the next four years at Hogwarts. Frodo was looking forward to visiting the village and was glad that Saradoc still had the chance to sign his permission slip, which by miracle he found nestled in the same envelope as his list of books for the new term.

He hoped that he wouldn’t get into trouble this year, but then there were his friends. What did they expect would happen this year at Hogwarts? He would have to wait and find out for himself.

o-o-o

Frodo didn’t meet up with Harry Potter until the eighth of August. During the first half of the summer holidays, Frodo found himself wandering through the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Finding it more useful to leave much of his gold, since he had five more years to go at Hogwarts, he spent his time wisely as he browsed through the many wizarding and hobbit shops.

Of course, much of his time was spent working on the summer homework his teachers handed to him. It was challenging homework, but at the same time his hand magic had grown stronger, giving him the ability to test out new spells Professor Flitwick wanted him to work on. He even managed to get the Melofors jinx correct, after three tries, but tested it on inanimate objects, which behaved in erratic ways.

One time, he tested the dancing legs spell on a lonely broomstick. It was quite the show and talk in the alley. Still, he knew he was improving, much better than his second year… at least, he hoped his hand magic was under control this upcoming term.

When the morning of August 8th arrived, Frodo walked down the hallway, catching dark haired teenage wizard off guard. For a moment, neither knew what to say. That is, until Frodo asked his friend: “Did you come here by Knight Bus?”

“So did you,” Harry answered.

“Yes,” Frodo said.

“So, how did you wind up here, Frodo?” Harry asked, as they headed downstairs.

“The Knight Bus found me. Chance, I guess,” Frodo admitted. “How did you…”

“I ran away.”

“What? How did you do that?”

“How did the Knight Bus find you?”

“I took some vegetables off of Farmer Maggot’s land.”

“So, we both ended up in trouble,” Harry concluded.

“Yeah. Not a good start of the third year,” Frodo admitted.

“Still, we both ended up here,” Harry said.

“Yeah.” Frodo sighed. They were downstairs and already finding a table to sit at. Frodo chose a seat towards the end of the table. As they ate their breakfast, Frodo found himself asking Harry questions about his time with the Dursleys. Harry was clearly not in the mood to speak about them. Frodo let the matter pass in moments.

Harry, on the other hand, had questions to ask him, “So, how did you wind up staying at the Leaky Cauldron?”

“The Knight Bus dropped me off here.” Frodo reiterated, “Now that I think on it, I asked to come to the Leaky Cauldron. The only real punishment I received was no lunch and hardly a bite to eat at dinner.” He added, “And no second meal either. Never felt so horrible afterwards.” He added with a shrug, “I’m still here.” He asked next, “Did you have any homework over the summer?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, answering Frodo’s question. “I’ll expect you been speaking to Aria then, right?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Frodo replied, “I keep receiving letters from her. It’s fine. It’s all good. I learn more and more about the authors’ activities, while we’re here.” He raised his mug. “Welcome to third year.”

“Welcome. And welcome back to Hogwarts,” Harry added, doing the same.

“When we arrive,” Frodo added, drinking a swig of pumpkin juice.

Yes, it was, even before the school year began. For now, Frodo and Harry’s real concern was their summer homework, which they agreed to group up and work together to complete their assignments. It was going to be frivolous summer holidays.


	3. School Supplies: Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter series_ belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. I was completing other stories and somehow this story ended up in the back again. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for lost time. :)

Frodo gave a passing smile towards the window. August dragged on, but it moved more swiftly now that Harry was present. Not for any other reason that they were friends and hadn’t spent too much time in their second year together, what with the Chamber of Secrets incidents throughout the school year. Now that they were heading into their third year, Frodo found it a passing thought… until he spotted Aria Breuer outside the joke shop on August 25th. He rushed over to her as quick as his feet would carry him.

“Aria! Aria,” Frodo rushed up to her. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Aria said, pulling up a pumpkin on a stick for a moment. She looked up at him then, asking him, “Frodo, that bus that stopped in front of the Authors’ Campus. Well, everyone’s been talking about it, how strange it was to find a three-tiered purple bus. And with our letters back and forth.” She embraced him. Frodo was stunned and confused.

“Aria?” This was new to him. “Aria, you can let go now.” She pulled away from him with the most curious look on her face.

“Frodo, I was meaning to tell you that the knight buses don’t go very far into the Authors’ Campus. You could have found another way in,” she told him, gently.

“Well, when there’s a chance – and I will get my chance – we’ll be together then.” Frodo shook himself. Could he really mean that? He felt butterflies reach his heart.

“Yes, my thoughts exactly.” She mentioned, “Frodo, this year the Authors’ Chambers and Hogwarts are joining together. So I may be in some of your other classes.”

“I heard about that in your letter,” Frodo said, following his friend down Diagon Alley. “So, what other changes have been made.”

“They say I could get less books. But… well…”

“Aria, what is it?” he asked her.

“Well…” she chirped, jumping up and down a little, “I’m taking extra classes this year! Isn’t that thrilling?”

Frodo was in shock. “Extra classes?” He understood, but was still confused by this new turn of events, “Aria, I know we are taking extra classes this year – they’re extracurricular classes. But… Aria, you’re not trying to be Hermione.”

“Well, Hermione may have given me an idea. That’s all.” Aria admitted. “I can’t tell you what that is, though.”

“Again you’re keeping secrets from me.” This hardly surprised him.

“Oh, but it’s a good secret.” She told him, still exasperated. “If you can wait until later, I’ll let you know.”

“How later?” he asked, hoping to get a decent answer from her.

“Well… I really can’t say just now.” She asked him, “Will you be all right?”

“I just hope it doesn’t have something to do with evil wizards, dark lords or… whatnot,” Frodo said. Aria shook her head.

“Nothing like that. Something different, in a good way I hope,” she said. That was all he was getting out of her, even as they arrived at Flourish and Blotts to pick up their school books. He tried again, using a new tactic.

“So, what are you looking forward to this year?” Frodo said. And there was that familiar smirk he recognized on Aria’s face. “Besides what you’re keeping secret from me.”

“Just that it’s a new term, new school year, and a few surprises are waiting for us at Hogwarts,” she explained.

“Can you be more specific?” he asked. Aria shook her head several times. Boy, she really wanted to tell him this good secret. Oh, maybe he could wait until they were back at Hogwarts.

Frodo followed Aria into Flourish and Blotts. True, Frodo had gotten his books and school supplies for the year a few weeks before Aria showed up with the other authors and authoresses. Still, it didn’t hurt for him to be prepared. And here they were again in the bookshop. There were so many books to choose from. One particular book caught his eye, which he picked up and read the gold lettering on the front cover.

“How to make love potion,” Frodo read aloud. He grinned, a devious look in his eyes. “Well, why not?” Moving to the bookkeeper, while Aria was distracted, Frodo purchased the book and put it in his satchel. Well, it wouldn’t have hurt. Besides, maybe Fred and George Weasley would like a copy… oh, he did find another copy and bought it too! By the time he was finished stuffing the books in his satchel, his gaze was met by Aria.

“Frodo, what books did you just buy?” Aria asked, suspicious.

“Well, you’re not the only one keeping good secrets,” Frodo said, cheeky.

“Okay,” she wasn’t sure what to make of this endeavor. “Come on, let’s go. I’ve got my books.” In her pack, a creature groaned inside.

“You’re taking Care of Magical Creatures, too, then,” Frodo said.

“I suppose,” Aria said. A moment’s silence passed between them, which she broke, “Come on… well, you can come if you like.”

“Fair enough,” Frodo said, following his best friend outside Flourish and Blotts. It was here that he waved farewell to Aria, who followed the rest of the authors and authoresses’ students back to their Heads of Houses. He sighed, momentarily keeping his hand on the satchel. “What have I done?” He choked out. He just bought two copies of _How to Make Love Potion_. Well, maybe Fred and George would want a copy, or Merry and Pippin.

At the end of the day, he was relieved to have bought the thin hardbound books. At the same time, it didn’t feel right to him to keep secrets from Aria. But then, she was already doing just that… for the third time in a row. Who knew? Maybe things would turn over a new leaf.

o-o-o

August 31st came in a great flurry. On this day, when Frodo dressed and readied himself for the journey to Diagon Alley, his gaze met that of the _Monster Book of Monsters_. It was sneaking over to his book _How to Make Love Potion_ , which he read several times now, getting an idea of how to brew the potion to any extent he wished. He picked up the belted book, setting it back on the chair. He was relieved the monster book didn’t touch his love potion book. He couldn’t imagine what dangers awaited him there.

As he headed downstairs, Frodo’s attention returned to Harry, who darted out the backyard door. Biding his time, the thirteen-year-old hobbit boy trailed his wizard friend into Diagon Alley, where he crashed into him. Harry was at the least surprised to see him.

“Frodo, what are you doing?” Harry asked. Frodo was relieved when the wizard boy helped him up.

“Same as you,” Frodo said, astonished. “To find Ron and Hermione.”

“Well…” Harry was cut off by another familiar voice. A voice belonging to a ginger-haired boy.

“Harry! Frodo!” It was Ronald Weasley. Frodo perked up upon seeing him. “I’m glad I found you.”

“Harry! Frodo!” A bushy haired girl approached the three boys. “It’s good to see you.”

“What is that?” Frodo asked, pointing to three satchels Hermione Granger carried. They were just as stuffed as Aria’s satchel – although she had thinner books in just two satchels, not three.

“My school books,” Hermione said.

“You and Aria,” Frodo said, shaking his head.

“Aria’s taking a lot of classes, too,” Hermione said, stating matter-of-factly. “Oh, she’ll have fun this year.”

“Yeah, right,” Frodo said, feeling a headache coming on fast.

“Listen, I’m heading for Magical Menagerie’s to buy an owl. Would you care to join us, Frodo?”

“Well, I already have a pet.” He recovered quickly, “But then, it wouldn’t hurt to get more owl treats for Prim.” Oh, how he loved his brown owl, who he named after his mother Primula. Still, he admired the trio for their efforts in bringing him inside Magical Menagerie’s. As he picked up some large owl treats, his cocked his head at the trio.

Hermione had just bought an orange pet cat named Crookshanks. No wonder he heard Ron’s groans over Hermione’s choice in pet. Frodo rolled his eyes out of sheer cheekiness. Well, if it kept Ron on his toes and gave him something to do… no, he mustn’t think like that. But the hobbit boy did hope that war wouldn’t spur between Ron and Hermione.

At the end of their shopping trip, Frodo had enough ice cream to last a couple of hours. And yet, he was delighted that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ron’s family were spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron, where it was agreed that Frodo would travel with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione to King’s Cross Station early the next morning.

o-o-o

Sometime in the evening, as everyone peeled away to check and make sure they had their stuff packed, Frodo joined Harry down a lonely hallway. Frodo waited until Harry left before making himself known. For some reason, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about Everhart Boffin. Something didn’t feel right about that conversation –

“Frodo,” Mr. Weasley said. Frodo snapped his head towards the wizard, who spoke further to him, “Come here.” Frodo obeyed without question. He knew he could trust the Weasleys. Right? “Molly and I were just talking about you.”

“What about?” The hobbit boy asked, confused.

“We heard about Everhart Boffin.” Molly Weasley inquired. “We’re so sorry.”

“What do you know about Everhart Boffin?” Arthur Weasley asked.

“He’s a navigator, after me.” Frodo asked the couple, confused. “What does this have to do with me, or with Harry.”

“It is rumored, Frodo, that Everhart is in league with the dark lord, whose name you know and we will not discuss here,” Arthur said.

“Arthur, I know that everyone’s looking for him,” Frodo said.

“Then you must be careful. Or else we’ll all be in danger,” Arthur said, froth with concern.

Frodo was confused. If Everhart Boffin was in league with Voldemort or Sauron… no. It seemed too far-fetched… but perhaps not too far off as he must’ve thought.

“You had best get your school supplies and clothes ready.” Arthur told him. “We’ll be leaving for King’s Cross in the morning.”

“I’ll see you then,” Frodo said, waving to the couple.

On his way upstairs, the hobbit boy took what Arthur Weasley said into consideration. If Everhart was after him, he hoped it wasn’t to drag him right to Sauron. That would have been devastating. As he closed his room door, Frodo snatched the owl treats and gave one to Prim. He was glad he had her for company. He double-checked his trunk again. Everything that he needed was there. Good. Now he didn’t have to worry.

Later that night, while asleep in his bed, his dreams were filled with sweets from Hogsmeade village. It was a touching dream, one that made him feel ready to start the school year off with a bang.


	4. A Journey in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

Frodo awoke the next morning to Tom’s toothless grin. Finding his feet and waiting until Tom left the room, the hobbit boy dressed in his country clothes, including his jacket. He wasn’t about to catch a cold, not at this hour. To his surprise, when he was fully dressed, Hermione stormed into his bedroom.

“Have you got everything?” Hermione asked.

“Everything as I can find,” Frodo said.

“Good. Then let’s head downstairs,” she said, smiling as she strolled out of his room. Frodo shook his head. There were days in which he wished… no, he would dare wish Hermione away. Even though that was his plan, since Crookshanks bounded on his bed, meowing several times.

“I know, Crookshanks.” Frodo told the cat. “I’ll be down in a minute.” Crookshanks bounded off without another complaint. Frodo chuckled a little. In the past several hours, already Crookshanks was proving to be an indispensable cat. Finishing up, Frodo closed his trunk and brought it, and his own Prim, downstairs. They had made it in time for breakfast.

As he ate his meal, Frodo couldn’t help noticing that Sam, Merry, Pippin, Fredegar and Fatty weren’t present in the Leaky Cauldron. He guessed that, like Aria, they were heading to Platform Nine and Three Quarters in the usual manner. Before he had the chance to press the matter, after he finished eat, Frodo was led, with his trunk and owl, to one of the Ministry’s cars.

Well, this was a new experience for him. Taking the backseat with Fred George, Frodo gazed out the window. He’d never been to London before. Now that he was here, he sucked in the atmosphere and the buildings. It was an amazing experience; one he wouldn’t soon forget. His excitement heightened the moment they arrived at a tall brick building.

“That’s King’s Cross Station.” Fred said, joining George outside. “Come on, Frodo. We don’t want to be late.”

“Right,” Frodo said, clambering out of the backseat.

Relieved to have his trunk and his owl on a trolley, Frodo followed the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. For a brief moment, Frodo’s gaze met that of various Muggles. So many big folk, but then in his own big folk size, he had grown an inch or two over the summer. Not that he didn’t mind. His heart stopped the second he saw Ginny Weasley, a ginger haired girl and Frodo’s fangirl, roll her trolley at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for this…

“Come on, Frodo,” Fred said, whispering in his ear, “All you have to do is run through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. It’s not that hard.” He turned to his brother, “Come on, George. Let’s give an example for Frodo.” He zipped his trolley through the wall, same with Fred.

“Well, no time to wait,” Frodo said. Taking a deep breath, he rushed towards the barrier. He could do it… he… the air sucked out of the room for a dark flash, which met a light flash. He opened his eyes, not having realized he’d done this. Pushing his trolley forward, he looked in interest at the platform. There was the Hogwarts Express and the sign that said Platforms Nine and Three Quarters.

He arrived and right in time. Following Harry and Ron to the luggage rack, Frodo brought his trunk and his owl inside. He looked on at his owl for a moment, curious if she would survive the train ride without him –

“Frodo,” Mrs. Weasley came up behind him, “you take care of yourself this year. And be careful. This is not a year to be meddling around in places you shouldn’t be in.”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley,” Frodo said, embracing her. “I’ll see you next year.”

“I know you will,” Mrs. Weasley said, patting his cheeks. Frodo blushed for a brief moment. Then he remembered the train.

“I’ve got to go,” he said, climbing up the stairs after Ron.

“Good luck, Harry,” she said, her attention turned to Harry.

Frodo looked back once through the compartment door, waving for Harry to step aboard. He moved back as Ron and Harry climbed up the short stairs. The Hogwarts Express was moving. Frodo accompanied Harry and Ron to the window. He sighed, glad that he found another family who meant something in his life. But as to the most important rule: where would he find a compartment to sit in and discuss what he overheard Arthur and Molly Weasley discuss the previous night?

“You can join us, if you like,” Harry said.

“Thanks, but I need to find Aria,” Frodo sighed in distress. Where was she?

“Let’s find her together,” Ron suggested. “I’m sure she’d track you down by now.”

“Or holding a seat for us,” Hermione said. She doted. “Now where did those hobbits go? They’re usually wandering about the corridors.” She recovered, “Besides you, Frodo.”

Frodo grunted in understanding. “Well, hopefully they’re here. If not, I’ll stick with you.”

“Come on then, “Hermione said.

Frodo followed the trio until they reached the back compartment. Before them was an empty compartment with a man sleeping. The compartment second to last had Aria, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. Frodo stared out through the compartment’s glass door. Did they know he was here? Or did they enjoy their own conversation too much to notice him? At last, the three hobbits and Aria did notice him. Frodo stepped back as Sam, Merry and Pippin tumbled into a heap on the corridor. He looked up at Aria, who was laughing her full head off.

“It’s not funny, Aria,” Sam complained. “Get off me.”

“Well, we just saw Frodo,” Pippin said.

“Will we be sharing a compartment together then?” Harry asked.

“I’ll join their compartment,” Frodo said, as Sam, Merry and Pippin managed to squeeze off from each other.

“We’ll see you at Hogwarts, Frodo,” Hermione said, heading into the sleeping man’s compartment.

“Or we could meet as a group and…” Ron was cut off.

“Come on, Ron. Can’t you see we’ve got two compartments already?” Hermione asked.

“Let’s go,” Harry said. Frodo smirked. Well, at least they would meet at Hogwarts either way. The second Frodo entered the same compartment with Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin, he closed the compartment door. What he had was important news…

By the end of Frodo’s story, everyone had mixed feelings about the situation. He hadn’t realized Everhart Boffin was so destructive. Maybe he was wrong, or perhaps he was right.

“Frodo, if Everhart finds you…” Aria asked, “Well, we can only assume this can’t be a good thing.”

“Thank you, Aria,” Frodo said, tersely. He relaxed a moment later. “It’s just, I’ve heard brief snatches of who Everhart Boffin is. Could he come to Hogwarts?”

“If that was the case, Frodo,” Merry said, “we’d all be prepared for him.”

“So what do we do?” Pippin asked, curious and a little confused.

“So, does everyone have their Hogsmeade forms filled out,” Merry asked, changing the subject.

“I did mine before I came to the Leaky Cauldron,” Frodo said, remembering his permission slip.

“What about you, Aria?” Pippin asked, turning to the only female in their compartment.

“I’ve got mine filled out.” Sam spoke up at random. “The Gaffer wanted to make sure I didn’t spend too much this year.”

“But he let you come to Hogsmeade, right Sam?” Frodo asked.

“Yes, actually –” Sam was cut off by Aria, who spoke over him. Aria quickly fell silent.

“You’re fine, Aria,” Frodo said, at the same time as Sam.

“I did ask her a question,” Merry admitted.

“It’s nothing much,” Aria said. She charged forward with her words, “The Heads of Houses fill out our permission forms, since they’re our guardians. I did mine right away, but then so did a crowd of authoresses in front of me.” She recovered as best she could. “Not that it’s too big of a concern.”

“Actually it is,” Merry inquired.

“How so?” she asked. “I’m lucky to be coming to Hogwarts this year. Things are tighter at the Authors’ Campus, probably due to Sirius Black. He’s after Harry. But that’s all you’ll hear me say.” There was a silence in the compartment, which was broken by Merry.

“Fascinating,” Merry said.

“Definitely,” Frodo said, grinning. He turned to Aria, asking her, “Are you all right?”

“Hmm?” Aria responded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Last school year was a nightmare.” Frodo was stunned. Did she really need to bring this back up?

“Well, anyway, I’m going to see what’s in the food compartment,” Pippin said, standing up.

“I’ll follow you,” Merry said, leaving the compartment with their friend.

“And I’ll stay here,” Sam said, moving to sit on Aria’s left side.

“Wow.” Aria said, stunned. “This is really close.”

“We can move, if you want,” Frodo and Sam said.

“No, just don’t… eh… ah!” Aria said, trying to save the moment. She recovered with a warm grin. “You two can stay where you are. I’ll follow Merry and Pippin…”

“Or you could stay here,” Frodo said.

“Just… oh, never mind.” She added last, kindly, “Thank you for saving me down in the Chamber, Frodo. I can’t thank you enough for your effort getting there. Both of you.”

“Thanks Aria,” Frodo and Sam said in the same instance. The moment they looked at each other, the two hobbits moved an inch away from each other. Aria giggled at the sight of them. “I’ll be all right. I promise.” She walked away, leaving the two hobbits stunned and confused.

“What did she mean by that?” Sam asked.

“Who knows,” Frodo said, sighing in daydream delight.

“You daydream a lot, don’t you Mr. Frodo?” Sam asked.

“Don’t you?” Frodo said in return. “You daydream about Rosie, don’t you?”

“Mr. Frodo, Miss Rosie and I are… friends,” Sam blushed.

“You see? You dream about her, too,” Frodo said, pleased.

“Do you know what it all means?” Sam asked.

“No Sam,” Frodo said. ‘But we’ll find out, hopefully.”

Sam fell silent. Frodo grinned. But yes, it seemed they were thinking about their friends. And that was all right with him.

-.-.-

By two o’ clock, as the landscape outside became dark and wild, after the trolley witch made her rounds, Frodo’s right ear twitched. His instincts were correct. There was Lotho Sackville-Baggins, searching for some mischief. Taking advantage of the situation, Frodo slipped out of the compartment while Sam and Aria were busy playing a small game of wizard chess, and Merry and Pippin were working on a string game using their fingers and hands. _Well,_ Frodo thought, _time to present another prank to Lotho._

“Hullo Lotho,” Frodo said.

Lotho spun around, jumping in startled fright. “Oh, it’s only you, Frodo Baggins. How Bilbo Baggins’ holding up.”

“You know, Lotho. You could treat Uncle Bilbo with respect,” Frodo said.

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it?” Lotho asked, testing him.

“Hmm… you’re right.” He continued, “Well, it’s not as if I would pull another prank on you.” He snapped his fingers.

BAW BAWK! Cried a chicken sound from inside Lotho’s pocket. The second he pulled out a live chicken, Frodo snapped his fingers again. A purple smoke made the chicken disappear, reappearing in the palm of Frodo’s hand in the shape of a tutti frutti Bertie Botts bean.

“I’ll get you for this, Baggins!” Lotho fumed. “You haven’t seen the last of me.” He barged down the corridor as if he owned the place.

“Then I’m sure you’ll see me again, Lotho,” Frodo said, eating the bean. He sat down next to Sam, who was apparently winning the wizard chess match against Aria.

“Sam, I nearly had it this time!” Aria croaked.

“We can play another round, if you like,” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Two out of three?” Aria asked.

“Gladly,” Sam said, resorting the chess pieces with Aria’s help. “Why thank you, Aria.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied, happily.

“Merry, are you doing it right?” Pippin asked, on their string game.

“No, you’re doing it wrong, Pippin!” Merry spat in frustration. “Here. Let me show you how it’s done.” He fiddled with the string, rearranging it in a new pattern around Pippin’s fingers.

Frodo sighed. Wasn’t there something he could do to pass the time? He remembered. Pulling out a small journal, he wrote on its pages in his new ink fountain pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened in the time after our second year, when I, with Sam, Harry and Ron’s help, helped saved Ginny and Aria in the Chamber of Secrets. I’m finally able to cope with my parents’ loss, but it hasn’t been easy._

A tear attempted to leave his eye. Frodo rubbed the tear off as best he could, continuing to write in the best way possible.

_Here’s hoping year three turns out better. But now with Sirius Black and Everhart Boffin on the move, it might not be a quiet year after all._

He shrugged the thought aside. Here was hoping he’d have a good year at Hogwarts, if not a more thrilling adventure, like the first two years had been for him and Harry. Not to mention Aria… no. Wait. Maybe this year Sam, Merry and Pippin would join in on the quest this year. It would be good for them.

_P.S. Here’s hoping that Sam, Merry and Pippin come on the next quest with me, Aria, Harry, Ron and Hermione. This year, possibly._

He sure wished for that experience. He didn’t want to leave Merry and Pippin out on the adventure again, like last year.

-.-.-

The skies grew darker outside. Inside the train, the lights flickered off and on in rapid procession. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the lights flickered off altogether. The air felt so cold, as if the chill in the air magnified their surroundings. Frodo looked about this way and that, opening the compartment door to get a look.

The train skidded to a steady halt, throwing the hobbit boy back in his seat. In his right mind, Frodo knew that something bad was entering the train. Then it happened. A mixture of voices and the feeling that his entire being was sucked out to a menacing dark creature. There was no stopping it, but a silvery light coming off from a larger hobbit man. Frodo’s eyes rolled up, not by his own making. Something captured him, forcing him to stay put.

The light shot at the menacing silent, cloaked creature. It went away, but the voices surrounding Frodo didn’t. He collapsed on the floor, hardly knowing what hit him…

A slap to the face drove his heart and his thoughts back to the present. He awoke in a confused, delirious state. He felt so weak. It was a weakness he never sought out before. Until now. How did he get so weak, so…?

“Here you are,” the hobbit man said, helping Frodo to his feet and back on the cushioned seat. In his hand was a bar of Honeydukes’ milk chocolate, which he passed onto the hobbit boy. “This’ll help you regain your strength.”

“Um… thank you,” Frodo said, cautiously. His hands shook a little as he took the piece of chocolate. “Who are you?” He asked, confused, “Um… what caused the lights to go out?”

“It came from a dementor,” the hobbit man said. “You need not fear, friend hobbit. The dementor searched these compartments for Sirius Black. As to the matter of Everhart Boffin… well, let’s say that’s for a later discussion.” He turned to Aria, “Aria, if you will come with me. We’ll speak to the driver.”

“Yes.” Aria said. She patted Frodo’s hand, gently, “You’ll be all right, Frodo. Hilibert’s a good hobbit.”

Frodo grunted in mock surprise. “Now you’re a teacher’s pet.” He asked, quietly, “He is a teacher, right?”

“Yes. We’ll see him at Hogwarts tomorrow,” Aria said.

“The train will arrive in ten minutes,” Hilibert said. “Come on, Aria. He’ll be fine.”

Frodo waited until after Aria left – surprised that the lights were back on inside the train – before he turned to his friends. Sam, Merry, Pippin, Fatty Bolger and Folco Boffin were altogether in the same compartment. Still, it didn’t drive Frodo’s questions away. No, it made the longing more nerve-wracking.

“What was all that about? And those voices…” Frodo’s voice faded. He was very calm in all of this, but his friends most likely knew what happened to him. “Did any of you hear them? The voices?”

“No,” Pippin said. “It was so strange. So cold and chilled – made my bones broken and weak.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Merry said. “Our bones weren’t broken.”

“But it felt like it, Merry –”

Frodo looked on at the long window. The rain hammered much harder now. And yet, the train kept moving, inching closer to the school with each wheel spun. They were indeed heading to Hogwarts, the school he spent two years at, learning new magic. What sorts of magic would he learn this year? Well, now that remained to be seen.


	5. Another Year at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I was updating my stories and posting new fanfics. I’m back now. So, let’s continue where we left off. :)

Ten minutes passed.

Freezing rain pelted the train as it arrived on the station. The second the train stopped, students rushed outside. Owls hooted, cats meowed and Trevor, Neville Longbottom’s pet toad, croaked under his hat. There was hardly any time to think, for the first years were led by the giant named Hagrid towards the boats. Frodo and his friends found the nearest carriages, slipping inside before someone else took them.

Frodo nearly forgot about the skeletal creatures. He had yet to learn what they were called, forgetting in that moment to ask Aria or Luna about them. Maybe he would try asking them sometime in his life. But then, maybe he could try now, in this moment, to ask the hounding question.

“Aria, what are those skeletal creatures called?” Frodo asked. He pressed further, “The ones driving the carriage.”

“I don’t see no skeletal creatures, Mr. Frodo,” Sam huffed.

“Perhaps you’re imagining them,” Pippin said.

“I wouldn’t want to meet a skeletal creature. It might attack or drive away local farmers,” Merry said.

“What would farmers want with skeletal creatures?” Pippin asked, confused.

Frodo turned his attention to Aria, if he could see her. Given her silence, he realized he wasn’t getting any new information from her… yet. He said nothing further as the dark landscape drew in flaming torches. He felt weakened upon seeing two cloaked figures guarding the gate ahead. As if he wasn’t already ill.

The carriage halted before the gate. Just as Frodo stepped out of the carriage, once more helped by his friends, he turned his head, meeting the gaze of Lotho Sackville-Baggins. This was the last hobbit he wanted to see.

“So Frodo Baggins is afraid of dementors,” Lotho chided, laughing his head off.

“Just leave him alone,” Aria said, grabbing Frodo’s arm. She told him, “Come on. Let’s head inside.”

“Come on, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said.

“You should listen to your friends, Frodo,” Lotho said, shoving past Frodo and Sam, “Us respectable hobbits have our own way of seeing… ooh! Gold and jewels.”

“You’re not a dwarf, Lotho,” Frodo said, sharp but calm.

“Oh, but I’d make a fine dwarf –”

“What’s going on here?” Hilibert said. He told Lotho flat out, “Move, before you block us all. Good grief.”

“Sorry, but he started it with his fainting.” Lotho pointed to Frodo.

“Well, don’t block the way. Keep moving,” Hilibert said, dragging the hobbit up the stairs. He was followed by the rest of the students, who climbed up the stairs and through the great oak doors. They were close to the Great Hall when McGonagall’s voice rang out,

“Potter, Granger, Baggins and Breuer.”

“Yes?” Frodo and Lotho said at the same time.

“Frodo Baggins,” McGonagall corrected herself. “Come along now, all of you.”

True, Frodo was curious over what his professor wanted. But as he and his friends entered her office, they discovered a warm fire under the fireplace. He was surprised when McGonagall asked him and Harry a question,

“Are you both all right?” She asked them.

“Fine, professor,” Harry said, just as the door opened and Madam Pomfrey entered the room. “I don’t need anything.”

“Ow!” Frodo groaned as Madam Pomfrey checked his pulse. “Is this necessary? I already ate some chocolate, thanks to Professor Blodwen.”

“Same here with Professor Lupin,” Harry said.

“Ah,” Madam Pomfrey was pleased. “We seem to have two new teachers with some sense.”

“Very well. Potter, Baggins, you may go.” McGonagall added, “Please wait outside until I’ve finished speaking with Granger and Breuer.”

Frodo and Harry did as they were told. Upon leaving the office, Madam Pomfrey made her way back to the hospital wing, murmuring under her breath. Frodo hardly found the words to say to Harry. Then he had a thought.

“Harry,” Frodo spoke to his wizard friend. “What happened to us on the train, it… well…”

“Frodo, I really don’t want to discuss it,” Harry said, slightly peeved.

“Well…” Frodo was cut off as the office door opened. To his surprise, Aria and Hermione were smiling, but of what no one else seemed willing enough to speak.

At last, they arrived at the Great Hall, only to miss the sorting of first year students. They parted in three groups, with McGonagall heading up the steps to the staff table, Harry and Hermione to the Gryffindor table, and Frodo and Aria over to the Ravenclaw table. While moving to their saved spots, Frodo felt eyes watching him. Maybe they were thinking about his collapse on the train… Harry also, but still… did everyone know about their fainting spell?

“Where were you two? I’ve been saving these seats for you both,” Folco said, once Frodo and Aria sat down.

“Well,” Frodo whispered to him, “Aria and I went to see Professor McGonagall. She and Madam Pomfrey checked me and Harry over. We’re fine, but Hermione and Aria were –”

“Welcome!” Professor Dumbledore, a wizard with flowing silvery hair and eyes that gave the impression of wisdom, spoke to the assembly, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First, on a more serious note, the dementor that searched the Hogwarts Express is one of many here patrolling the castle and the grounds, on Ministry of Magic business. I must warn the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl not to let students run afoul. Invisibility cloaks –” Harry and Ron looked at each other, “– or invisibility magic of any sort –” Frodo gulped, momentarily looking at Aria, as Dumbledore continued, “—will not work on dementors. Therefore, I ask everyone to give them no reason to harm you. A dementor cannot tell who is friend or foe. So you must be careful and vigilant this term.”

A silence fell throughout the hall. Dumbledore broke it with clarity and hope,

“Now onto some happier notes. We have three new teachers staffing in the castle and in the Authors’ Chamber. First, I would like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin.”

Frodo turned his gaze momentarily to Professor Snape. Did he not like this new teacher? Maybe there was a history there he had yet to understand.

“Second, we are welcomed by a new face, teaching a new classroom. For this year, hobbits and authors will be allowed into one of the refurnished classrooms. I am pleased to introduce our new Creative Writing teacher, Professor Blodwen.”

Frodo looked about the hall. Whispers and mixed feelings spread amongst everyone. Did that mean the witches and wizards were allowed to comingle more with the hobbits and authors? Why the sudden turn of events? Dumbledore answered this, blatantly,

“Yes, it is agreed that, for this year, students – witches, wizards, hobbits and authors – are allowed to take classes in the Author’s Chamber and throughout the school. We were given this permission, thanks to the Head Author and Authoress.”

“That’s explains it,” Aria murmured a little loud to Frodo. She grinned in embarrassment when heads turned towards her. Frodo grinned.

“It’s all right, Aria,” Frodo whispered in her ear. “We didn’t know.”

“Me neither,” Folco announced at random.

“Yes, we welcome you, Professor Blodwen,” Dumbledore said, smirking a little. He continued, “As Professor Kettleburn has retired, due to his remaining limbs, our groundskeeper Hagrid has taken the Care of Magical Creatures post.” He said, as the cheering eventually died down, “And now, let’s begin this feast.”

The golden plates and goblets filled up with food and drink. The very sweet aroma of the food was enough to make Frodo eat nearly everything on his plate. As he ate, he spoke bluntly to Aria and Folco. However, his attention returned to Luna. She had yet to explain what the skeletal creatures were called, leading the carriages. But then, Aria hadn’t said much either. Maybe he would find out this year what they were called. His gaze turned to Hagrid. His name was cleared last year, thanks to his efforts with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam and Aria. Maybe he should talk to him…

As soon as the feast was over, Frodo scampered over to Hagrid. He was nearly there, before McGonagall shooed him, Harry, Ron and Hermione away. As he caught up to Aria, who was halfway across the hall, Frodo grabbed her hand, dragging her with him out of the Great Hall. Finding their usual way up the Grand Staircase, Frodo and Aria reached the Ravenclaw tower. To their relief, it was down the seventh floor corridor again, next to the Portrait of the Pink Lady.

“What do I look like to you?” the eagle bronze knocker asked, as soon as Frodo and Aria met up with Luna. The second year answered the riddle correctly, but as the door opened, the bronze knocker told Frodo and Aria, “Ah! Nice to see you two again.”

“Hullo,” Frodo said, nearly the same time as Aria.

“Come on,” Luna said, leading the door open for them.

Frodo let go of Aria’s hand. It was time he had some answers. “Luna, what were those skeletal creatures pulling the carriages?”

“Uh Frodo…” Aria started. “Maybe this isn’t the best time…”

“Keeping secrets again,” Frodo said, sharply. He asked her, “How many more secrets do you need to keep from me, Aria?” Well, he already felt regret asking this question. “I’m sorry. Whatever you’re keeping quiet this time –” No. Not even then.

“I understand. But this secret I’m keeping… it’s a little hard to explain. If I told you – and it’s nothing bad – this one is a bit more dangerous,” Aria said.

“Like last year,” Frodo said.

“Not exactly like last year, Frodo. You just need to trust me,” she said.

He paused. “All right then. Just this once.” He looked around for Luna, only to find her climbing up the stairs to the Girls’ Dormitory. “Well, I missed my chance again.”

“When the right moment comes, you’ll learn about those creatures you saw driving the carriages,” Aria said.

“You’re unbelievable. You know that,” Frodo said.

“Well, I am an author. We authors can’t reveal everything.” Aria said last, “Just give it time. The answer will come when it calls.”

“More riddles,” Frodo said, glancing at her.

“Just trust me,” she said, climbing up the stairs after Luna.

He was impressed already. “I already do trust you.” He said to himself, making his way up the stairs to the Boys’ Dormitory, returning to the same bed and the same wardrobe as before. Already he felt at home again, like he hadn’t left Hogwarts. Of course, he was back home again. What could be safer? It seemed the question answered itself, which delighted his thoughts as sleep ensnared his mind, allowing him to enter a dream concerning himself, his friends and the castle grounds.

The dream had something to do with Sirius Black and Everhart Boffin. But what the dream was about was hard to say. Already, Frodo had a feeling this year would be another difficult time in his life. He only hoped that his friends were all right, that Sirius Black and Everhart Boffin wouldn’t reach them. At least, this was what he hoped wouldn’t happen. But he could only guess about future events.

For now, the first day of term was about to start. And with it, hopes for an exciting year at Hogwarts would soon flourish.


	6. A New Term Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> Okay. So I’m going to do my best to get this story at the right pace. Before, and right as we reach Hogwarts, I had this tendency to speed up the story by a lot, and therefore miss any other scenes that came up. This time, here’s hoping things turn out better. :

Frodo dipped his gold spoon into the bowl of cereal. He was one of the first to have breakfast in the Great Hall. He didn’t mind. It gave him more time to think. More time to… oh no. There was Lotho, making faces at him. He glared at Lotho, in an effort to cause the Slytherin hobbit boy to walk away. Unfortunately, Lotho regrouped with Draco Malfoy, who continued making faces and expressions at the Ravenclaw hobbit boy.

It was a waste of time. Frodo chose then to ignore him, right as a friendly presence spooked him. Oh. It was just Aria, setting her bag down on the table. She was certainly pleased about something. Nearly made him wonder what that something was.

“Aria, how are you—” Frodo was interrupted by soft giggles and squeals. He looked up in time to see two sandy, curly haired hobbit girls.

“Hullo Frodo,” the older girl spoke up. “I’m Marigold, and this is my sister May. We didn’t speak much last year.”

“I know who you are, Marigold,” Frodo said. He pointed quickly to Marigold’s sister. “I don’t think I saw her before.”

“I’m May!” May announced, all giggly. “I can’t believe we’re meeting the famous Frodo Baggins. I am so, so happy.”

“She’s a little excited,” Marigold replied.

“I can see that,” Frodo said. He started up, “And what about you, Marigold? You’ve been sending me letters.”

“Well…” she blushed. “I hardly expected you to answer them. And I just…”

“Here are your schedules,” Flitwick said. Frodo jumped at the sound of his voice, only to be brought back to reality when Flitwick placed Frodo and Aria’s schedules to them.

“Thank you,” Aria said.

“Thank you, professor,” Frodo said to his Charms teacher.

“You’re quite welcome,” Flitwick said, walking away a moment later.

“Well, we should get going,” Marigold said. She waved to Frodo. “It was nice to meet you, finally.”

“What was that about?” Aria murmured close to Frodo’s ear.

“Marigold and May Gamgee have been sending me letters over the summer,” Frodo said. “Sam’s happy about it.”

“Oh, he is,” Aria said, her gaze transfixed back to her schedule. Frodo peered over her shoulder then and there.

“Aria,” Frodo asked her, “You’re not taking all those classes, are you? I mean, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms… and then all your authoress classes, plus the introductory course… isn’t that a bit much?”

“I’ve got everything worked out with McGonagall,” she said.

“I can see that you do, But Aria,” he admitted, “there isn’t enough time to fit in all those classes.”

“Frodo, I know what I’m doing. Trust me,” she said. Frodo looked at her with curious eyes. Could she really do it all?

“It’s going to be a lot of work.” He said. “How will you fit it all in?”

“Well…” Aria was interrupted by another voice. Frodo looked up at the same time as her.

“Hello Frodo, Aria,” Luna said.

“Hullo,” Frodo said.

“Hi,” Aria said with a smile. She told Frodo, after a moment’s pause. “Frodo, I know what I’m doing. Relax.”

“You can’t just tell me what you’re hiding,” Frodo said. “This is the second year you keep secrets from me.”

“Frodo, I’m sorry. It’ll have to wait till later,” Aria said.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he told her.

“So do I,” she said last.

A silence came between them. It didn’t last long, even after they finished eating breakfast. After a farewell to Folco, Frodo followed Aria up the stairs and onto the sixth floor.

It was time for Ancient Runes class. And already they were early.

Inside the classroom were bookcases filled with books and scrolls. At the front of the classroom was a dark oak desk. In front of the desk was a chalkboard with chalked in writing on the basic runes. Waiting at the front of the class was a woman with dark hair and wearing purple robes. Frodo didn’t know why, but he was immediately transfixed by her, moving right away to the front of the classroom. Hermione and Aria followed him, stunned by his reaction.

“Welcome to Ancient Runes!” the witch said, once the classroom was filled up. “I am Professor Babbling.” She was polite, but also firm. “For this term, we will be studying the basic runes and their translations. We’ll start with numbers. Who here can tell me the numbers one through five.”

Two hands were raised.

“Yes, miss…”

“Granger,” Hermione said. “One is unicorn. Two is graphorn. Three is runespoor. Four is fwooper. And five is quintaped.”

“Splendid, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor,” Babbling said. She turned to the class. “So, now that I have your attention, we can begin the lesson…”

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Frodo stood up, but as he did, as he put away his books, he couldn’t help but wonder… well, maybe about his assignment. Maybe…

“Have a good day,” Professor Babbling told him, polite but knowing. Frodo found himself defeated. Of course, it was too much to think… oh, what was wrong with him? “Frodo, I have another class to teach. What is it that you want?”

“I thought at first…” this was wrong, and he knew it. Silently, Frodo said to his teacher, “Have a good day.” He walked out of class, moving the bag’s strap over his shoulder, wondering what he had done to deserve this humiliation. No. What was he doing? And to his surprise, there was Aria, running down the hallway. What was she up to?

No. Wait. He had Potions next. He didn’t want to be late, knowing how Snape was.

Frodo chased Aria down into the dungeons. So, she was taking Potions. But she wasn’t magical… well. What did he know about his authoress, or their friends?

“Mr. Baggins, what kept you,” Snape asked, entering the classroom. “Class is about to start. Get inside before I deduct house points.” He wasn’t finished. “And that goes for you, Miss Breuer. We wouldn’t want to see you lagging behind, given your impossible schedule.” He told the class, “Shall we get started? Right then, onto the lesson…”

Already it was turning out to be a terrible morning. Frodo barely made it through brewing his potion. He peered over his cauldron to see Aria busy with her potion. It puzzled him that she was in the classroom at all. Maybe she had some sense to come to Potions. Still, he had to wonder about her secret. What was she hiding that he didn’t know about?

Either way, potions ended up with an essay on billywigs, turnip and how they collided in different potions. Frodo took a few deep breaths. He made it through potions with ease. One lesson down and… the rest of term to go. Now where… where was Aria? For a moment, he thought he saw her. Now she was back, running up to him and panting.

“Where were you?” Frodo asked her, concerned.

“I was just running,” she said, leaning up against a wall to catch her breath.

“Right,” he said.

“You don’t believe me,” she said, straight up.

“No. I believe you. It’s where you’ve run that concerns me,” he answered.

“You’ll find out. Maybe not right away, but…”

“Yeah. What are you doing? First your schedule’s all over the place, and now your running from class to class.” He stopped himself there, but not before asking, “Aria, if you need help with anything…”

“So, you’ll be able to help me with homework?” Aria asked.

Frodo raised an eyebrow. “Not everything. I know you have a busy schedule.” He sighed. “Just be careful.”

Aria checked her wrist watch. “Oh. I need to go. I’ll see you at lunch, Frodo.”

“I’ll see you later,” Frodo said, waving a hand briefly at her. He could have added other sentences, but at the end of the day… well, he hoped everything went smoothly.

-.-.-

After lunch, Frodo headed for his first class in the Author’s Chamber. Managing to climb out of the portrait of Gifford Abbott, he found himself once more in the lonely, slightly widened corridor. To his surprise, a tall wizard wearing amber robes with a tint of blue opened the door for him and his classmates. Only this year, his classmates attending this class were more diverse amongst hobbits, authors and authoresses, and witches and wizards. He hadn’t remembered this before.

Inside the classroom, there were moving words and phrases floating amongst a sunny to cloudy day on the ceiling. There were rows of desks strewn throughout the space. It looked very appealing to the eyes, but that wasn’t the only part of the room that was unique. It was the chalkboard filled with moving chalked images of wolves, foxes and rabbits that also appealed to the eye. Frodo took his seat towards the back of the classroom. To his surprise, Lotho sat next to him.

“I just don’t want to see you screw up, Frodo Baggins,” Lotho said with a chuckle.

“Right.” Frodo whispered in his ear. “It won’t be the last prank I pull on you.”

That was it. Lotho had it. He stood up and took another seat, this time next to Aria. Only Aria glowered at him, but didn’t do anything, at least until Frodo gestured to her to sit down next to him. Lotho grabbed Aria’s arm. She tensed up at his grip.

“So sorry.” Lotho released her, long enough to watch Aria trip over her own feet. He laughed, as did most of the class. Frodo helped Aria to her feet, bringing her over to him. Lotho shouted, “Did you see any more dementor attacks, Frodo.” He pretended to faint.

“Just ignore him,” Frodo told Aria. “He’s not worth it.”

“Frodo, he’s a bully,” Aria whispered back. “One of these days, he’ll get his comeuppance. You’ll see.”

“Let’s hope so,” Frodo said.

“Ahem!” the man in the amber robes cleared his throat. The classroom fell silent. “Welcome to Creative Writing, Book Two.” He paused, letting the thought sink in. “Yes, now we can bring on a proper note. With creative writing, we must fuel our minds with proper spelling, grammar and punctuation. That you learned in your first lesson. This term will now teach you how to hone your craft and learn how to tell stories. At the end of the year, there will be an exam where you will each write a one-page story. It can be anything you wish.” He added, last. “I am Professor Templeton.”

Aria raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss Breuer,” Templeton spoke to her, “What is your question?”

“Last year, the introductory course wove creative writing into its lesson. Will this happen again?” Aria asked.

“Good question. And no. This year, your new instructor has something else to teach you. This is the class that will stick to solely creative writing,” Templeton answered.

“So, we’re not learning creative writing in our introductory course,” Merry repeated. “Great.”

Templeton shrugged in annoyance. “If anyone has other useful questions, then we can begin the lesson.” He pointed to Lotho. “Yes, what is your question?”

“Is it okay if I boast about how my mother’s claiming her fortunes for Bag End?” Lotho asked, mischievously.

“As long as your story isn’t filled with too much boasting, then I suggest you think outside the box, Mr. Sackville-Baggins,” Templeton.

“Or S.B.,” Frodo said. A silence followed, very briefly. “It’s what Uncle Bilbo says is a shorter name for Lotho’s family.”

“S.B., indeed,” Lotho said, smugly.

“If no one has any more questions, we can start with a warm up. And you have your journals on hand. Good.” Templeton said. “Now. Where were we? Oh yes, now I remember…”

Much of the lesson was an introduction of sorts. Only on the first day back to school, Templeton asked each student to write down abstract thoughts about each other and themselves. Lotho pretty much summed up everything on his mind, which included his dear mother and how she was grateful to have a son like him. Frodo’s proved more potent, as he was glad to have friends with him. Merry and Pippin’s were nearly similar. They each loved to prank and pull swamp boxes throughout the school. Merry agreed to this, so long as they got some homework done. Sam’s was the most simplistic and surprising: he wanted to explore, see things he hadn’t sought before. In all, he was looking to spend some time with house elves or elves in general.

When the bell rang, Frodo made a mad dash towards the grounds. He had to see how Hagrid was doing. Only he came out too soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already present, helping him out. Frodo nearly walked away when Hagrid placed a hand over his shoulder.

“Don’t feel too bad ov’r me, Frodo.” Hagrid said, weeping. “You weren’t there!”

“I don’t have Care of Magical Creatures class today, Hagrid.” Frodo was stunned, but also concerned. “Hagrid, what happened?”

“I think you lot should return to the castle. I’ll escort yah back,” Hagrid said, taking the lead.

“What’s wrong with him?” Frodo asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Malfoy made a real mess of things. There’s this hippogriff named Buckbeak. Malfoy got injured, but he treated it worse than it already is,” Ron explained.

“Either way, we’ve got to help Hagrid, if you’re with us,” Hermione said.

“Look, Frodo. If you’re concerned about Everhart Boffin…” Harry was stopped by Hagrid.

“Frodo, yeh can come and go as you please,” Hagrid said. “Yer business with Everhart Boffin is the least bit concerning. But Dumbledore is still precautious about the whole charade. Whether Boffin is good or bad remains to be seen. But if he comes a knockin’, be ready for ‘im.”

“Sure,” Frodo said. But even he wasn’t sure if Everhart Boffin was good or evil. Were the teachers really going to protect him, or was there more at stake here than even he knew? He returned to the Ravenclaw Tower unsure what to do. What exactly did Everhart Boffin want with him? And if he came to the school, what happened next? He feared he wouldn’t get an answer right away, no matter what he did.


	7. A Mirror of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

On Friday, Frodo hurried to his next class. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. And given what the Gryffindors were telling about the class, it already sounded like a good class. Frodo slowed down upon reaching the third floor corridor. He wasn’t about to be late, but then he didn’t want to be too early either. Gathering his strength, Frodo followed the corridor into the classroom.

The floor was covered in wood paneling. The windows were open and arched, but also slightly airy. Throughout the room were objects encased in glasses, and other artifacts from around the world, including some shrunken heads in vases. The room had a woodsy approach to it, something he didn’t expect.

Frodo looked back to see Cho Chang and Padma Patil enter the classroom, too. Now all he needed to see was Aria, who made him jump when she appeared. Frodo was stunned to see her.

“Aria, you’re in this class, too?” Frodo asked her.

“Why yes, Frodo,” Aria smirked. “I am. But my schedule’s a bit rotated. So, I won’t always be in the same classes with you.”

“Why is that?” Frodo asked her.

“Pipe down!” Lupin said, approaching the front of the class with a trunk. “Now for today’s lesson, we will be studying and practicing on a boggart. Now, which one of you can tell me what a boggart is?”

“They’re shapeshifters,” Frodo and Aria said in near unison.

“Go on,” Frodo said to Aria.

“No. You go ahead,” Aria said back.

“We’re waiting,” Lupin said.

“Well, they’re shapeshifters.” Frodo explained, “they play on our fears.”

“Precisely,” Lupin said. “There’s a simple charm used to repel boggarts. It’s Riddikulus. Practice it now. Riddikulus.” The class did it in unison. “Come on. Louder now. Riddikulus.” The class spoke louder. “Very good.”

“That was easy,” Sam said, perked up.

“Well, Samwise, it may not be. But when performing the spell, you have to think of something funny to repel a boggart,” Lupin said. He gestured forward. “Sam, come on now.” Frodo looked at Sam then. Was he going to go up to the front of the class? Sam did after a moment’s hesitation. Lupin grinned at him then, asking, “Sam, what frightens you the most?”

“Shrews, sir,” Sam said, surprised to see his classmates laugh at the idea. “I reckon they’re hard to beat. They drive farmers and gardeners mad in the Shire.”

“Understandable,” Lupin said. “Now, can you think of something that amuses you?” Sam hesitated, but it was enough for Lupin to stand beside him. “No matter. I’m sure you will come up with something. Now, wand at the ready.” He pulled out his wand, but then so did Sam. “Ready? Now.” He waved his wand, causing the trunk to open and a large shrew to come out, his eyes squinting in anger. Lupin instructed Sam. “Now. Use the spell.”

“Riddikulus!” Sam cried.

The boggart Shrew’s feet tapped danced without its control. Frodo laughed in amusement with the other students. A tap-dancing shrew certainly was a riot. Even Sam was impressed.

“Well done, Sam.” Lupin said.

And so the lesson continued. Pearl was next and she was trembling. What could the boggart do to terrify her? She got her answer when a giant wood-like creature, the bowtruckle, appeared before her.

“Pearl, you’ve got this,” Frodo told her.

“Riddikulus!” Pearl shouted, waving her wand at the creature.

The spell worked. The boggart bowtruckle now was singing a few tunes in merry delight. But it didn’t last long. The second Frodo was in front of the boggart, it transfigured into a darker creature. He nearly had the spell when he was pushed back by Lupin, who turned the boggart moon into a balloon. Frodo didn’t understand… why hadn’t he had the chance to try his hand at the boggart.

“That’s the end of the lesson,” Lupin told the class. “Collect your books now. I’m very sorry about all of this.”

“You’re sorry,” Frodo said, facing him. “What was that?”

“That is for another time, Frodo,” Lupin told him, politely. “Go on.”

Frodo wanted to say something, but feared it would be impolite. He grabbed his books, leaving the class without a moment’s hesitation. He stopped upon hearing Aria talking to Sam.

“I don’t get it,” Aria said. “Why didn’t I have a go at the boggart?”

“I don’t know, Miss Aria. These things happen,” Sam said.

“We can’t just hide this under a rug, you know,” Aria said. She turned to Frodo, “Frodo, how did you do against the boggart?”

“What do you mean?” Frodo said. “I didn’t have a chance facing that boggart.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said. “I wish there was somethin’ to be done about it.”

“No matter. You got to face your fear, Sam. I’m glad,” Frodo said, grinning at him.

“I should go,” Aria said. “I don’t want to be late for my next class.” She took off at a mad dash. Frodo approached Sam, who was confused.

“Where is she going?” Sam asked Frodo.

“I don’t know.” Frodo said. “Already, she’s busier than we are.”

“Is this about to be a habit for her and Hermione?” Sam asked further.

Frodo shrugged. “I’m not sure.” But he hoped the two girls knew what they were doing.

o-o-o

On Saturday morning, Frodo went to the Authors’ Chamber for his third introductory course. He was getting used to the introduction classes in the first term of the school year. And Hilibert Blodwen was teaching the class. So, what he had in store for Frodo and his classmates remained to be seen. But as he stepped inside the classroom, Frodo looked in awe at the various medieval relics, as well as creatures found inside locked cages.

Just what was going on in this classroom, this time around? He didn’t have to wait for long, for his hobbit classmates, authors and authoresses also took their seats. Before the front desk was Professor Blodwen, but it was on his desk that proved most interesting: there was an assortment of mirrors pegged on a long wooden frame.

Blodwen began the lesson once everyone took their seats. “Please take your seat. I am Professor Blodwen, your new Introductory Course teacher. What you see before you are an assortment of mirrors, but each one is unique. And before we investigate these mirrors, you must ask yourselves this question: how far are you willing to go to see what you want, hope, dream, miss the very most and fear. These five mirrors will illustrate just that.” He pointed to the first hobbit he saw. “Frodo Baggins. If you’d like to step forward, we will see, as everyone else will see in this projection—” He pointed to the projector and the cream-colored screen behind his desk, “—exactly what your true self reveals.”

“Sir,” Frodo pointed out, “in Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Professor Lupin didn’t show me what—”

“Yes, I know.” Blodwen pointed out. “But I am not Professor Lupin.” He gestured to the mirrors. “Please, come here and we’ll see what you’ll truly face.”

Frodo was reluctant at first, unsure what the mirrors would reveal. Moving away from the desk, the same desk Aria randomly appeared at, Frodo approached Blodwen’s desk. It didn’t take much time for Frodo to be jolted back in the front chair by the five mirrors’ bright light. He glanced up as each mirror revealed several images on the screen. His wants and needs, which involved caring for his friends and family; his hopes of seeing a house and someone to cherish; his dreams, which were all over the place with visions of the future; his parents, who he missed and longed to see again. But it was his fears that stood out the most: dementors, spiders and Saur— the images faded away as Blodwen turned off the projector. The mirrors stopped working, the light fading out.

But – no. Not again. He wasn’t allowed to see Sauron… or maybe that was a good thing.

“Yes. Well, I think that’s enough for today.” Blodwen said. “Class dismissed. Next Saturday, I will try to bring something else that’s more interesting.” The class groaned in anxiety. Frodo was bewildered. What had he just witnessed. His thoughts returned to reality when Blodwen spoke to him again, “Go on, Frodo. Grab your things. You have your lessons with Professor Flitwick to get to, don’t you?”

“Um… yes. Yes I do,” Frodo said, grabbing his books and fleeing out of the classroom.

Even though he didn’t fully understand, he knew that Lupin and Blodwen didn’t want to reveal Sauron – well, that’s what he assumed Blodwen was doing. As for Lupin… it made no sense. Wasn’t he allowed to face his fears? He didn’t want to be reluctant, but he could admit how unfair it had been in his DADA and Introductory classes. His mind groveled over the situation as he climbed out of the right portrait hole and straight to Professor Flitwick’s office. He knocked three times, heard a grumble and opened the door.

“Ah, Mr. Baggins.” Flitwick was already impressed with him. “You’re early. So we’ll begin your lesson straightaway. Let’s see how you do with a warm-up…”

Frodo ended up spending much of the class sorting through papers and books, all through use of hand magic. He was improving, that much was clear, but this was becoming easy work. He felt a little exhausted, but at the same time he was proving to be very well versed in hand magic. Flitwick clapped his hands in delight.

“Well done, my boy.” Flitwick said. “I remember when you first came into my office. We had detentions. You were a reluctant young fellow.”

“Well, I spent half the year pulling the best prank I could accomplish,” Frodo said. Truly, how he managed that grand scheme was beyond him. He did look like a wreck, didn’t he? Shaking the thoughts out of the way, Frodo did something unexpected. With a snap of his fingers, the papers transfigured into clucking chickens. He quickly snapped his fingers. The papers restored in their first form.

“Hmm…” Flitwick said. “Yes. You still have your talent for trouble.” He shooed Frodo with a wave of his hand. “Very good. That’s all I needed to see. We’ll continue next weekend. Off you go and leave the door closed on your way out.”

“Thank you, professor,” Frodo said, darting out of Flitwick’s office and right into the portrait of Sir Cadogan. “Oh, hullo Sir Cadogan.”

“I say, what’s bring a fine chap like you out in this part of the corridor?” Sir Cadogan asked.

“Just had my first lesson with Professor Flitwick,” Frodo said.

“Nay. Is that a quest I hear? I must be off!” Sir Cadogan approached his pony. “You – you – come on, you useless pony. Nay! I will have this mission yet!”

“I’ll see you later,” Frodo said, darting down the corridor.

“Tarry on, good fellow. If you have need for savory sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan,” Sir Cadogan said, before laughing his way through the next sort of portraits. Frodo cackled with delight. Well, the knight sure was noble… at least, that’s what Frodo hoped he’d be. As for his mission: homework and meeting Hagrid. And that’s just what he, Frodo Baggins, would do.


	8. The Eagle Knocker's Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> My friends ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR appear in this chapter, with their permission.

So far, Frodo’s classes were turning out either well or worse off. Once more, Frodo’s worst class was Potions. Not that he wasn’t terrible in Potions. He truly was gifted in getting the ingredients right – at least, the ingredients were one thing he made sure he counted twice – and yet, it didn’t match up to the glowering Snape held against him. Only a few times did he get an ingredient mixed up, but Snape still chose to dismiss his actions.

Frodo’s best classes were DADA and the Introduction classes, in which Professor Lupin brought in various creatures, whereas Professor Blodwen’s methods were more transfixed on the mental and moral behavior of the students. Each classes were challenging, but also quite action-packed.

However, Frodo couldn’t help but pity over Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was truly down on his luck, as the majority of the class was spent on tending to flobberworms who, if not careful, caused the flobberworms to die if they overate. Frodo remembered the hippogriff, which Hagrid showed him one morning. Buckbeak was miserable. He wanted to fly and catch bats. But that wasn’t the only creature Hagrid kept a lookout for.

“There’s been strange rumors flyin’ about,” Hagrid told him one morning. “Tales of a winged horse, like the Pegasus horse, who often flies here and there. I have yet to catch it.”

“So this Pegasus horse existed once,” Frodo asked.

“Don’t you know yer history,” Hagrid spoke. “Winged horses still exist. I have yet to catch one is what I meant.”

But that didn’t compare to today. Frodo found himself back in the blacksmith room, complete with all the tools a smithy would use to forge weapons. How they did it, how Hogwarts was able to keep a blacksmith room was beyond his knowledge. Just that it was here, and finding it, made the day all the wiser. His thoughts returned to the present by a scuffle of feet. Was it Sam? No. It was Professor Blodwen.

“Professor,” Frodo said, nonchalantly.

“You have a birthday coming up in two days,” Blodwen said. “You must be very excited – my, my, however did you come across this room?”

“I found it in my first year,” Frodo explained. He looked up at the arched ceiling. “Or maybe it has.”

Blodwen took a sword off the rack. “Ingenious.” He put the sword back in its place a moment later. “Your father would have loved to visit here.”

“You knew my father?” Frodo asked, intrigued.

“Aye, and your mother.” Blodwen told him. “We grew up at Hogwarts. We were friends. All of us. We did many things. Some would say we were partitioned into doing some of the schemes we set off. Your mother preferred the natural elements. She was quite good at Herbology. But your father wished for something more.”

“And what was that?” Frodo asked him.

“Adventure,” Blodwen replied, roaming about the room. “He was a troublemaker, next to Harry’s father James. I suppose that’s where you inherited your love of adventure.”

“The last two years, so far, have thusly been action-packed,” Frodo said.

“Even so, you do remind me of your father,” he replied.

Frodo grinned. He couldn’t help it, given how much Blodwen knew about his family.

“And yet, you’re like your mother, too,” Blodwen added. “Don’t forget who you are. Mirrors reveal many things, but can they reveal the truth? Ah. That is yet to be foretold.” He gestured forward. “Come on. We don’t want to be wandering in this room, this chamber, at night. You know how Filch is.”

Frodo didn’t need to be told twice. He darted out of the chamber and back through the portrait hole. The next time he looked again, Blodwen vanished around the corner. _Well,_ Frodo thought, _now what am I to do?_ He could study. Yes, that sounded like a good idea… and meet up with his friends. Also a good idea.

o-o-o

Frodo fiddled over his new sneakoscope from Ron. His fourteenth birthday went by well. When he came down to lunch, he was met by Hermione and Ron, who showed him the triple chocolate cake that Kanker baked, especially for him. Frodo hadn’t seen the house-elf since his freedom from the Sackville-Bagginses. Still, he was delighted to see the house-elf again.

“It’s Frodo Baggins’ birthday present from Kanker,” the house-elf declared.

“Thank you, Kanker,” Frodo said, taking a slice of cake. As he and his friends ate their slices of cake, presents were passed around. One of the gifts came from Hermione. It was a book on the history of hobbits, stretching from various worlds. Frodo was grateful for the gift. “Thank you, Hermione.”

“This one’s from me,” Ron said, handing to Frodo a pocket sneakoscope. “It doesn’t work very well.”

“Thank you, Ron,” Frodo said, happy about the gift.

But nothing became more trying than the gift Aria was giving to him. An ever expanding Baggins family tree. Frodo was impressed. But Aria wasn’t done yet with him or his family tree…

“Frodo, if Hilibert Blodwen is a friend of your parents, then that means we may learn more about his family,” she suggested.

“Aria, that’s nearly impossible to ask from him,” Frodo said. He didn’t want to get into trouble.

“Oh. Well then, I’m sorry,” Aria said.

“It’s all right, but…” he had a new suggestion. “If we could learn more about my parents, that would really help me.”

“Call it a belated birthday present, once I get the family tree figured out,” she said.

“I hope you will.” He said. “Take your time. This doesn’t have to be done right away, does it?”

“Well, we need to finish your family tree before our final exams,” she said.

Frodo smirked. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Indeed, he’d been asking that question since his birthday party ended. As he finished putting his sneakoscope inside his ever-expanding trunk, his gaze returned to the family tree on the dresser. It was half finished, but the focus was on his family, the Baggins family tree. Now that he could see it properly, his eyes scanned over his parents’ side of the tree. Hillibert Blodwen was now inked into the tree, labeled “Friend of Drogo and Primula”. Just what were his parents doing during their school years at Hogwarts?

He asked himself this question as he changed into his night gown and got ready for bed. Well, he would find out soon enough, wouldn’t he? Well, here’s hoping things turned out well for him and his family… well, he hoped as much. That’s what mattered most, wasn’t it?

o-o-o

October came with dreary weather. Quidditch was back for the season, which meant lots of time to practice. During try-outs, Frodo proved he was skillful at catching the Snitch. But due to new restrictions, all hobbits playing Quidditch would be substitutes in almost every role. Frodo found himself substituting for seeker on the Ravenclaw team, same as he had for the past two years. He would be lucky to play in a real match, but stuck to the rules that were required should he choose to stay during practices.

If there was one thing he was certain of this year, it was that Cho Chang proved to be an excellent seeker. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team was in good hands. Or so Frodo hoped for this school year.

Aside from Quidditch practice, another important event soon came across Frodo’s thoughts. His first visit to Hogsmeade village. He pulled out his permission form on Halloween, the day of the visit. In an effort to stay on top of his game, Frodo arrived just as Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch were present in the courtyard. He wasn’t alone, for most of the hobbits, witches and wizards, and, yes, even the authors and authoresses were present for this day.

“I’m so excited! Hogsmeade village!” Abigail said, cheerfully.

“I know,” Amy said, gleefully.

“Sam, I’m keeping my eye on you,” Anne told Sam.

“Okay,” Sam said. “It’s Mr. Frodo I’m worried about.”

“We know, Sam,” SweetDarkSilence replied. “It’s all right. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Frodo passed his permission form to McGonagall. So far so good. But… Harry was the only one not going. He knew that much. And yet, he remembered telling him the day before the first visit to Hogsmeade…

_“I’ll bring you some sweets. How about cauldron cakes?” Frodo asked._

_“That’s what you – I mean, thanks Frodo,” Harry said, nearly complaining._

_“I’ll bring some back,” He added._

And he would do just that. And here he was traveling to Hogsmeade. Frodo didn’t know what he would discover, even as the road wound further through the forest road. It was a long walk. He peered over his shoulder at Aria. She wasn’t saying anything. Perhaps she was thinking about Hogsmeade, but… no. It was something else. Maybe distracting her would help a little.

“Harry will be fine,” Frodo said.

“I know he will. But… Harry not coming with us to Hogsmeade,” Aria said. “It just doesn’t seem fair.”

Frodo wasn’t sure what to do. Should he hold Aria’s hand? Wrap his arm around her shoulders? Ever since he turned fourteen, things were… changing. Of course, things were changing. But him becoming associated with girls? Well, he knew his friends were girls. He could… handle this… and yet, he wasn’t ready to hold her hand or… no. He was holding Aria’s hand. They locked eyes for a moment, but quickly withdrew.

“Let’s head to Hogsmeade,” Frodo said.

“Agreed,” Aria said. Frodo wanted to laugh at himself, but this was ridiculous. Not the spell Riddikulus. Although, they seemed very close. And here they were, at Hogsmeade, which looked very much like one of those Christmas cards, with very tall arched roofs, cottages and shops. Aria was ecstatic with joy. “Let’s get some butterbeers.”

“Have you tried butterbeers before?” Frodo said, unsure what the drink meant.

“Well, this’ll be a first for both of us,” Aria said, leading him to the Three Broomsticks inn. Frodo followed her, discovering the pub had a large dining area with witches, wizards, hobbits, authors and authoresses crowding the room. Frodo followed Aria’s lead, bringing them both at a tall booth. As he sat down, he was amazed at Aria’s confidence. “Two butterbeers, please.”

“Right away,” the waiter said, taking his leave.

Frodo looked around. The inn was pretty pleasant, complete with a warm fireplace. He returned his attention to Aria. But the moment passed when Sam, Merry and Pippin sat at the same booth. It was quite unnerving.

“What are you three doing here?” Frodo asked them.

“Oh, we’re only here for a visit,” Merry said.

“We’re heading to Honeydukes in a minute,” Pippin said. “Did you order butterbeers?”

“We already did…” Aria recovered quickly. “Or I already did. I have yet to try them.”

“Well, we’re about to,” Frodo said.

“Oh, yeah Amy I’m coming!” Pippin called, getting up and over to Amy.

“You know, Amy has a house-elf named Cassy,” Merry said. “Spiteful creature, but with a good heart.” He peered over to where Abigail stood. “I’m coming.” He told Frodo, Sam and Aria, “I’ll see you three later.”

“I’ve got to go, too,” Sam said, following Merry out of the booth.

“Well, they’re busy,” Aria said.

“You noticed,” Frodo said, the moment their drinks arrived. “Thank you,” he said to the waiter. He sniffed the bubbly drink for a moment. It looked all right to him. He took a sip of the drink. It tasted like butterscotch, complete with a whipped topping. The taste of the butterbeer was mouthwatering and good, making him drink down half the mug. He stopped himself before he drank too much. To his surprise, Aria was giggling.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Aria asked, chipper.

“Of course it is,” Frodo said, jokingly.

A silence fell between them, but it was momentary. Once they finished their butterbeers, Frodo and Aria left the pub. Their friends were all over the village. The one place the two really were interested in visiting was Honeydukes sweet shop. The interior of the shop was so lively, with brightly painted walls and furniture, as well as numerous stores of sweets. At first, Frodo didn’t know what to make of the shop, but then he remembered his promise to Harry: deliver him sweets from the shop. He managed to find some cauldron cakes, enough for plenty of people. Surely, this would be enough, as that’s really all he wanted.

With that done, Frodo waited for Aria to finish her share of looking. Aria managed to wrangle some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, as well as one cauldron cake for herself. Frodo grinned at her until he heard Ron and Hermione’s voices. He moved over to one of the rows where the two friends were searching for sweets.

“Hullo,” Frodo said, but Ron and Hermione weren’t paying much attention.

“Oh Frodo, there you are,” Hermione said. “Did you get some sweets?”

“Don’t fuss, Hermione,” Ron said. He turned to Frodo. “But seriously, did you get any sweets for Harry? Like you promised.”

“Already got them. Plenty of cauldron cakes, that is,” Frodo said.

“Excellent.” Hermione said. “Then we don’t have to concern ourselves with those.”

“Oh. Shame,” Ron said, shaking his head. “But I’m sure Harry’ll like them either way. The sweets.”

“Yes. I believe he will,” Hermione answered.

o-o-o

Frodo handed to Harry the cauldron cakes he bought from Honeydukes. The shower of cauldron cakes was enough to amuse Harry and wow him.

“Frodo, I think you’ve bought enough sweets,” Harry said.

“Honestly, Frodo’s trying to show modesty,” Hermione said.

“Well, they’re yours. Is it enough?” Frodo asked.

“It’s plenty,” Harry said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Frodo said, heading back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Inside, he met with Aria, who was counting her sweets. Frodo dived into a spot next to Aria, stunning her for a moment. “Hullo Aria.”

“Frodo,” Aria said, returning to her counting. Frodo passed to her another cauldron cake.

“For you.” Frodo informed her.

“Thanks Frodo,” she said, adding the cauldron cake to her bag of sweets. “Well, they’re for later.”

“Of course,” he said.

“Do you want to head down to the Great Hall? I’ll put these sweets away,” Aria said, darting up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories. Frodo didn’t need to wait long. As soon as Aria came down, she told him, “Okay. I’m ready now.”

“Let’s go,” Frodo said, taking the lead.

After a flight down the stairs and corridors, Frodo and Aria reached the Great Hall. Everyone was present, and to add, the Great Hall itself looked much larger with a couple longer tables fit for the authors and authoresses. The two found their seats at the Ravenclaw table, which Folco saved for them. Dumbledore stood up, silencing the crowd with his words.

“Let’s enjoy this marvelous feast.”

Food and drink appeared before them. But the tables were filled with various Halloween treats, snacks and delicious food. It was a wonderful feast, enough to make Frodo, Aria and Folco hungry for seconds. It hadn’t been too long ago that they had entered Hogsmeade, but it was worth the trip. After a brief ending speech from Dumbledore, Frodo followed his fellow Ravenclaws back to their tower… only to discover the bronze eagle knocker trembling. Frodo looked up in time to see Peeves the Poltergeist in a fit.

“Ooh. First the lady’s in the distress. Now the eagle knocker’s affray.” Peeves cried out in distress. “Pitiful Everhart Boffin scared this eagle straight. Never knew what hit him, this eagle knocker.”

Frodo huffed. Well, this was not good. Not good at all. If only Dumbledore were there to set things straight… well, he could wonder. Couldn’t he?


	9. November Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

Dumbledore arrived right on time, for the eagle knocker trembled violently. “What’s happened to you?” Dumbledore asked the knocker, kindly.

“It was Sirius Black. He brought that… that… Everhart Boffin. Trying to get into the common room. Ohhh!” the eagle knocker was shaking too much.

“Everyone, to the Great Hall!” Dumbledore told the Ravenclaws.

“Nasty, nasty Boffin messes with eagle knocker,” Peeves shouted, as he flew around the tower.

“Hey,” Folco protested, “I’m a Boffin.”

“Cheeky Boffin you are, Falcon,” Peeves teased.

“You…” Folco was stopped by Frodo’s hand on his shoulder.

“Folco, don’t.” Frodo said. “Leave him alone.”

“But this doesn’t make sense,” Folco said.

Minutes passed before the Ravenclaws arrived in the Great Hall with the students of Gryffindor. Within another seven minutes, the students of Hufflepuff and Slytherin arrived, extremely confused. Dumbledore and the staff regrouped with them. Dumbledore wasn’t finished.

“The prefects will stand guard. The Head Boys and Girls are in charged.” Dumbledore explained. “The castle needs to be thoroughly searched. And you will need…” With a wave of his wand, the tables were moved off to the side. With another wave, squashy purple sleeping bags appeared. “Sleep well.”

The moment the staff left the hall, an uproar of noise and excitement was heard throughout the room. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws did their best to tell the stories of that night’s excitement… until the Head Boys and Girls shushed them. Frodo grabbed a sleeping bag, before joining his friends over in a corner.

“Sirius Black and Everhart Boffin were here?” Merry asked.

“The eagle knocker was petrified,” Aria told them. “It was horrified. You could see it on his face when he didn’t offer us a single riddle.” She added, “I wonder if the knocker will be up for letting us into the tower tomorrow.”

“After what happened,” Frodo said. “We’d all be lucky we weren’t inside.”

“Or that would be devastatin’,” Sam said.

“My thoughts exactly,” Merry said.

“But how did they get into the castle?” Harry asked.

“Well, it’s not like they can Apparate into Hogwarts.” Hermione said. “They must have found a way in.”

“Apparently they did,” Pippin said.

“Lights out everyone!” Percy cried. “No more talking.”

Frodo curled up under the sleeping bag. However, as the candles went out, and the ceiling sky revealing a starry night, his mind was too occupied to sleep. Even though this might have been the better time to sleep. He just couldn’t do it… he nearly did fall asleep when he heard Dumbledore talking with Percy and Snape.

“Everhart Boffin couldn’t go too far.” Percy said. “He’s far too mischievous for that.”

“Even mischief has its limits,” Snape said. “What do you suppose he was doing here? It’s not in his nature to go to the common rooms.”

“Not to worry,” Dumbledore said. “A replacement knocker will be put on the door to the Ravenclaw Tower. The eagle knocker we have will need time to calm down, before he is put back up.”

“Should Baggins know about this? We can’t expect Everhart Boffin to try again, can we?” Snape said.

“No. But I daresay students will return to their common rooms tomorrow,” Dumbledore said.

Frodo nearly fell asleep, only to meet Aria’s gaze. She too was near sleep. Eventually, Frodo couldn’t keep his eyes open. Sleep overcame this battle, leading him into a strange dream involving his parents, aunts and uncles, and the golden dog that wouldn’t stop occupying his thoughts. Were they connected in some way? Or was there something more to this mystery that had yet to reveal itself? He wondered if these questions would get answered.

o-o-o

Sirius Black and Everhart Boffin stayed on everyone’s minds for the next few days. Students everywhere wondered how he got into the castle. The portrait of the Fat Lady was replaced by the portrait for Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony, which disheartened Gryffindors, as Cadogan challenged them to a duel and came up with ridiculous passwords twice a day.

But that wasn’t the only change made. The bronze eagle knocker to the Ravenclaw Tower was replaced by a singing frog in a cylindrical glass vase. At first, students didn’t mind the singing frog. But after a while, he became tremendously annoying, especially when it took a few tries to get the frog to give the answer, thereby letting the Ravenclaws inside the common room.

Frodo didn’t mind the frog. Instead, his attention turned to the teachers choosing to walk with him to class, as well as the staff watching him and Harry closely. It even went as far as Flitwick asking him to join him in his office. Frodo followed Flitwick without complaint. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have anything else to do.

“Frodo,” Flitwick sighed. “How can I start? I should tell you ahead of time, but I’m afraid…”

“I know about Everhart Boffin.” Frodo calmed down. “Or some of who he is.”

“Frodo, I realize you must think that Everhart Boffin’s like Sirius Black. You must understand that they are two completely different people.” Flitwick added. “Everhart’s been given warning about his travels. Some of his missions are dangerous. He’s a reckless navigator, even for a hobbit. That’s why there’s all these precautions.”

“What’s he after? Me or…”

“Not entirely. But we do know he’s after something,” Flitwick pointed out. “If only we knew what he’s after this time. He shouldn’t have attempted to go inside the Ravenclaw Tower. That wasn’t like him.” He sighed. “Anyway, you’d better go.”

Frodo nodded. But there was something else he wanted to ask. “Professor, I had hoped to attend the first match of the season. I’ll go to the match either way.”

“Of course,” Flitwick said.

“You mean I can go,” Frodo asked.

“I think it will benefit us if you… well, I’m concerned about whether…”

“Professor, I’m going to the match.”

“Then I can’t stop you.” Flitwick said. “Go and have fun. But you will be watched until this issue is resolved. Do you understand?”

Frodo sighed. “All right. I mean, yes professor.”

“Run along now,” Flitwick said, returning to his work.

o-o-o

The match was off to a great start. The rain pelted the stands and the pitch hard. Frodo watched from the Ravenclaw side of the stands as Harry chased after the Snitch. But then so did Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory. It was hard to see anything with the rain.

Just when Frodo thought Harry had seen the Snitch, the hobbit teen felt a strange chill in the air. Chillier than the rain or the rushing cold air. Colors swarmed across Frodo’s vision. He could hear… voices…

_“Frodo… stay back…”_

_“Frodo, do as your father says…”_

They sounded so familiar. Like his parents were with him….

_“Drogo! Frodo, your father and I love you…”_

“Frodo,” it was a familiar feminine voice calling him. But it wasn’t his mother’s voice.

“They collapsed at the same time, didn’t they?” Ron asked.

“What’s next?” George asked.

“We should be lucky they’re safe,” Fred said.

“That shouldn’t have happened,” Sam and Merry said in near unison.

“We could have been there to save them,” Merry said.

Frodo opened his eyes, enough to see his friends standing over him. He was lying on a warm mattress, his head on a fluffy pillow. Realizing everyone was staring at him, he stood up. But he felt so light-headed.

“What happened?” Frodo asked.

“The dementors came into the grounds.” Hermione explained. “Dumbledore was furious. He sent them away after he saved you and Harry.”

“My broom?” Harry asked.

“Well,” Ron said, revealing Harry’s shattered broom. “Your broom blew into the Whomping Willow.”

Frodo stared at the broke remains of Harry’s Nimbus 2000 broom. Now what was he to do? And how could they repel dementors? Frodo would have to ask Blodwen about that. But then, Lupin would know something about defeating dementors. Hm… who would he ask about this matter?

o-o-o

“And that ends our last class of the school year,” Blodwen said to the class. “I hope everyone has a good rest of the term. Study hard and do your very best. Your exam results will be posted two weeks from today.” He gestured to Frodo. “Frodo, hang back a moment. I would like to speak with you.” He smiled at his class. “Good luck, all of you.”

The bell rang. Frodo put his books away inside his leather bag. And yet, his gaze fell towards Blodwen, who watched the chalkboard for a moment. There was a moving picture of a rabbit and a fox, playing together but also chasing each other. Frodo nearly said something about this when Professor Blodwen spoke up.

“I bet you’re wondering about those dementors,” Blodwen said.

“Yes,” Frodo answered. “Can you help me fight them? Twice, I’ve encountered them and they haven’t…”

“I understand your concern, Frodo,” Blodwen told him, raising a hand steadily. “I will assist you, but there is something I need to tell you.” He paused, preparing to speak again. “Everhart Boffin was a friend of your family. He’s a navigator whose scoured across many, many worlds. His talents are dangerous and he’s gotten in trouble more times than I can count. And yet, he is loyal to a fault. The question that remains is ‘what are any of us to do about him’. This school is only being cautious.”

“Were you… Everhart Boffin’s friend? You knew my parents. But… what about him?” Frodo asked.

“That is for another time.” Blodwen said. “Run along. We’ll begin your anti-dementor lessons after the holidays.”

“Thank you, professor,” Frodo said, taking his leave. So Blodwen knew Everhart Boffin was a navigator. Was Everhart Boffin good or ill? He didn’t know which was worse. But the question that brought his attention was: could Everhart Boffin be trusted? He certainly was being challenged. If he could be trusted, then what was he after? That was one question that remained on Frodo’s thoughts.

For now, he could only hope the holidays went by smoothly.


	10. The Gold Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

Frodo sat in the library, his mind focused on drawing a pinecone flower. There wasn’t much else he wanted to do, except be closer to the aisle and a distance away from the window. Snow was starting to stick outside, a good sign that winter was on its way. As he drew his picture, a stack of books landed in front of him, jolting him out of his concentration and back to reality.

“Frodo,” Hermione said. “I thought you were studying.”

“Hermione. Um…” Frodo recovered fast. “I was taking a break.” He admitted, as Hermione sat down. “You and Aria. You’re so busy lately.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Hermione asked, almost appalled. “I’m doing fine. Why is that so important to you? You’re just as smart as me.” She added, “I nearly thought you’d be taking more classes, too.”

Frodo looked up at her. “I’m trying to keep a reasonable schedule. That’s all.”

“Well, good luck with your drawing,” Hermione said, grabbing her books and moving to another seat, across the way. Frodo shook his head. Hopefully, Hermione and Aria knew what they were doing… no! Juice splattered on his drawing. He had everything just right… only to look up and see Neville Longbottom towering over him.

“Oh, I’m sorry Frodo,” Neville said, attempting to clean up the mess with his wand.

Frodo groaned. Well, the paper was neat, but then again his breeches weren’t. How was he to get the juice off his breeches? And he didn’t think about clothes that much, but this was ridiculous. Oh wait. He had hand magic. What was he doing? With a wave of his hand, his breeches were dry. No juice stains.

“Wow,” Neville said, impressed. “How did you do that?”

“Simple trick.” Frodo shrugged. “I’m getting the hang of it.”

“I’m terribly sorry about your drawing, Frodo,” Neville told him. “It’s a bit damp.”

“Hm. You’re right.” Frodo waved his hand over the paper, the table, the books and the floor. They were clean and shiny. “It’s useful. Nicely handled.”

“Mr. Baggins.” It was Madam Pince. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to do that?” Frodo asked. “I cleaned it up.” He waved his hand over the smooth surface and pencil. “See? All clean.”

“I’ll give you a warning,” Pince said. “Seeing as you’re a frequent visitor.”

“Thank you, Madam Pince. I’ll do my best to be more careful,” Frodo said.

“I’m sure you will,” Pince said, wandering off.

“Um… I’ll see you later, Frodo,” Neville said, taking off.

“Yes. See you later,” Frodo said, his focused returning to his flower drawing. It was pretty much done. A nice gift for a delightful girl. But who would he give it to? Hm… he knew just the person. Standing up, Frodo approached Hermione. He handed it to her on the spot. “Here you go. It’s for you.”

“For me?” Hermione was astonished. “You put a lot of work into this drawing. I’m impressed. Thank you, Frodo.”

“You’re welcome,” Frodo said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Hermione said, as Frodo darted out of the library. Frodo sighed in relief. Good. It was good. He did something right, next to all this trouble. Now what could he do? Oh, where was Fred and George? And Merry and Pippin? Maybe, if he were lucky, he could try helping them with a prank…

And he did, nearly being caught by Filch. But it was certainly fun hanging around those weasels, pun intended. Yes, it was a great late November day at Hogwarts.

o-o-o

Frodo awoke a little after sunrise. He just had a pleasant dream about snow, cold and a golden dog. Okay, maybe the dream was a little chilly, but at least the month of December hadn’t been. He managed to finish his homework before the term ended and the holidays began. What made Hogsmeade exciting was seeing Harry had managed to enter the village… well, Harry still had to return to the castle unseen. Hermione was beside herself, but Ron wasn’t, thinking the Marauder’s Map Harry received from Fred and George was the greatest gift he’d ever seen, that the twins didn’t give to him.

But that wasn’t what was important. Now that it was the holidays, the evening before had only had a few students, plus the staff, in the Great Hall, sitting at one long table. It was a marvelous feast, which in turn partially explained the dream he had this morning.

“Frodo,” Aria called. Frodo moved to a sitting position. Wait. Aria was in his room? How? “Girls are allowed to come into boys’ dormitories, Frodo.”

“So I can see. But boys aren’t allowed in girls’ dormitories?” Frodo asked her.

“It would be inappropriate. Didn’t we learn about this last year?” Aria said.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her further.

“It’s Christmas morning. Don’t you want to come down for presents?” Aria asked him.

“That’s right. Um… let’s go,” Frodo said, getting out of bed and putting on a fluffy red robe. It didn’t take him long to climb down the stairs, into the common room… only to come face to face with Professor Flitwick, who had one of his presents on hand. “Professor, what are you…”

“This present arrived a month ago. It’s from Everhart Boffin,” Flitwick said. “There’s a card on the package. We checked it and rechecked it for jinxes, but we found none. We had to be cautious, what with everything going on.”

“Everhart Boffin hasn’t been to Azkaban,” Frodo started but Aria finished for him,

“Has he?”

“No. He hasn’t. He’s been given loads of warnings about trespassing,” Flitwick said. “Anyway, the present’s for you, Frodo. Enjoy.” He wandered out of the common room. Frodo couldn’t believe this. He was getting a present from Everhart Boffin. It wasn’t dangerous, was it?

“Go on, Frodo. Open it,” Aria said.

“Where’s everyone else?” Frodo asked, as if wondering if anyone else was coming down.

“It’s just us.” Aria answered. “The rest of the Ravenclaws went home for Christmas. I decided to stay here, see if you needed the company and…” She murmured aloud, enough for Frodo to hear. “I just thought you might need a friend, given what’s going on.”

“Thank you,” Frodo said, diving into the grey wrapped present. Pulling the grey wrappings off the present, he opened the box, revealing twin gold scales. He was confused until he read the card, “Dear Frodo, I’m passing this gift to you in an effort that I don’t deliver it myself. My actions are my own, but there is someone at the castle that is out to get you. And it isn’t me. Just what I’m hunting. Let’s hope we don’t run into another conundrum. Everhart Boffin.”

“Well, that’s a cryptic message,” Aria said. “There’s no instruction on how the gold scales work. What they’re about?”

“P.S. Use the gold scales wisely. Put one in the boys’ dormitory and the second in the girls’ dormitory. I want a good lookout for anything dangerous.” Frodo returned his gaze to Aria. “I guess we know what they’re about.” He passed one of the gold scales to Aria. “For you.”

“Thank you. I’ll put it up straightaway, but… how can we trust these? What’s Everhart looking for?” Aria asked.

“I don’t know,” Frodo said, unsure himself about the gift.

“You’ll find out,” Flitwick said, near the common room door. “Just be careful. I’m not sure if we can trust Everhart’s actions, but… let’s see what happens.”

“Yes professor,” Frodo said, moving the box aside.

“Lunch will be ready in half an hour. You’d best hurry,” Flitwick said, departing from the common room.

Frodo wasted no time. As soon as he could, he set the gold scale on top of his dresser. The scale stuck to the dresser, unable to move. He sat down on his bed, watching the gold scales as they spun around violently. Whatever the gold scales were tracking, from the way they spun around it was as though something evil was already afoot. Unsure what else to do, Frodo left his dormitory, where he met up with Aria.

“Merry Christmas Frodo,” Aria said, on their way out of the common room.

“Happy Christmas,” Frodo said, helping Aria with the door.

“Oh thank you, Frodo,” she said, heading out.

“You’re welcome,” he added. It was a peaceful moment, and yet, what was the school do now that Everhart Boffin was on the loose? The school wouldn’t just let Everhart Boffin go. Did they? It was hard to say, but it seemed like Dumbledore knew what he was doing, or so Frodo hoped was true.


	11. Frodo's Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

At the end of the holidays and term resumed, Frodo received a few more presents from Everhart Boffin. To his surprise, the school was calming down around him. It almost made him believe that what Everhart was doing was for the best, as if the presents he gave to Frodo and the staff were meant to help track down whatever it was he was hunting.

And yet, Harry was given more security, due to Sirius Black, even up to the point where his Firebolt broomstick was taken away from him before he had the chance to fly it. Frodo felt bad for him, but he couldn’t ponder over this. His Anti-Dementor Lessons were starting up soon. And so Frodo traveled down the corridor in the Author’s Chamber to Professor Templeton’s extra classroom. There were bookcases filled to the brim with books, but there was also a wide space, fit enough to start a training session.

Professor Blodwen was present, and right on time too.

“Frodo,” Blodwen approached him, setting his trunk down, “what we’re about to do is advanced magic, well beyond your years. But if you’re sure you’re ready to do this, then…”

“What?” Frodo asked.

“You are a polite boy,” Blodwen said.

“Thank you,” he said. “I need to face these dementors at some point. I can’t keep letting them win.”

“Ah, yes. And so we will begin your training.” Blodwen tapped the chest. “Inside this trunk is a boggart. A real dementor would be too dangerous to bring indoors. The spell I will teach you is called Expecto Patronum.”

“Expecto Patronum,” Frodo repeated.

“Yes,” Blodwen smiled. “Now, putting this spell to use requires you to think of a happy, powerful memory, one strong enough to repel a dementor.” He moved over to the trunk. “Are you ready to begin?”

A happy thought… what thoughts or memories did he have that were meaningful? Frodo was ready to try anything. But the memory… the trunk opened and there was a dementor, looking right at him. He couldn’t do it… he… couldn’t…

Frodo came to, being moved to a sitting position by Blodwen. How did he… he wasn’t ready? Surely Blodwen knew he wasn’t prepared.

“Sorry about that. I should have warned you. Here. Some chocolate,” Blodwen said. “What was the memory you had in mind?”

“None. You took me by surprise… that boggart,” Frodo said, munching on the chocolate.

“None. Sorry about that. But I had to see if you were prepared when dementors took you by surprise,” Blodwen said. “If you’re ready, we can try again.”

Frodo had to dig deeper this time. What memories did he have… there were memories of his parents… yes. Those were the ones he remembered most. He prepared his hands for what happened next… and there was the boggart dementor… he could take him down…

A bright blue light radiated strongly off his hands. The boggart was taken by surprise. He had him, and the boggart was back inside the trunk. Blodwen laughed merrily.

“Yes! Good work, Frodo. I think we’re done for today,” Blodwen said. “Good work, Frodo. Well done.”

“Professor, you knew my parents, didn’t you?” Frodo asked him.

“We were the best friends, Drogo and I,” Blodwen answered.

“What of Everhart Boffin?” Frodo asked him. “You knew him? Did he come to Hogwarts?”

Blodwen fell silent for a moment. “We were friends for a time. But he wanted to be a navigator, a tracker of beasts and creatures of all sorts. He knew what he was looking for. That’s all I will say of the matter. Run along now.” He added, showing the chocolate bar. ‘Take another piece of chocolate. To get your strength back.”

“Thank you, professor,” Frodo said.

“We’ll continue your anti-dementor lessons again very soon, Frodo,” Blodwen said.

“Right,” Frodo said, heading out of the classroom. He had just reached the portrait hole when he spotted Aria debating with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Something must have been up. He had to move fast, but he nonetheless approached his friends.

“I’m telling you, there’s nothing odd about my bird Hedwer,” Aria complained.

“Then how do you explain the bite marks on my hand,” Pippin asked.

“We’re tellin’ you, Aria. We can’t seem to find a thing that’s wrong with him,” Sam replied. “Although, there is something funny about that owl.”

“I thought you were with me, Samwise,” Aria said.

“What’s going on here?” Frodo asked them.

“Frodo, has Hedwer been acting strange lately?” Aria asked him.

“From what I’ve seen,” Frodo said. He recovered fast, “Aria, every time I want to send owl posts, using your owl, it doesn’t work out so well. He just doesn’t want anyone around.”

“Have you noticed this, Aria?” Merry asked.

“Well… um… I should go,” Aria said, running.

Frodo wanted to go after her, but found he couldn’t. Next to Aria’s secret, Hedwer and whether Everhart Boffin was good or ill… it was enough to make his head spin around. The least he could do was act to the best of his abilities.

“Come on, Mr. Frodo. We have class next,” Sam said.

“Yes,” Frodo said, following his friends out of the portrait hole. Unknown to him, Aria already presented herself to the Head of Authoresses.

“Did you tell him?” the Head of Authoresses said.

“You know how difficult it is keeping this a secret.” Aria admitted. “And with Hedwer out of whack…. he’s not himself. What should I tell Frodo?”

“Wait, child, and you will know what to do when the time comes,” the Head of Authoresses said.

“I hope it’s not too late,” Aria said.

“It won’t be, child.” The Head of Authoresses winked at her. “You will know what I mean later on.”

“Sooner than late.”

“Don’t argue,” she said. “The fun has just begun.”

“Not sure what that means, but okay.” Aria was set straight then.

o-o-o

January moved steadily into February. And with it came more homework. Aria was just about as busy as Hermione, and with the trouble with Hedwer, it wasn’t certain what would happen next. Frodo found himself enduring his anti-dementor lessons with Professor Blodwen. He had successes and failures in the lessons, but it was all in the effort to prepare him for a dementor attack.

“Keep it up, Frodo,” Blodwen said, encouraging him. “You’re doing splendidly.”

And yet, Frodo had a few questions for him after their lessons were over for the day.

“You must have known Everhart Boffin at some point. Didn’t you?” Frodo asked him.

“We were friends. I can’t say anything further than that.” Blodwen added. “Is your gift from Everhart Boffin going well with you?”

“It spins, although I’m not sure what it spins for or why it spins,” Frodo said.

“It spins because there’s enemies afoot. What sorts, I’m not sure,” Blodwen said. “See you later.”

“Goodnight professor.” Frodo said, leaving the classroom. Well, whatever the case, he hoped for a good rest of the school year. But the end of term was ways away, and yet when he came back to the boys’ dormitories, the golden scale spun once more. First forwards, then backwards several times. It was very odd, but then he couldn’t help spot a strange creature wandering the grounds. Just what was it about… he didn’t know. But the creature disappeared, as if it wasn’t there.

How strange. And yet, he did not have all the answers. He went to bed dreaming of the strange deformed creature, whatever it was. It did not look friendly.


	12. Ravenclaw's Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

Frodo studied his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book furiously. Even though this wasn’t the day when he could play in another match – this time against Gryffindor – he could at least watch the game from the stands. He was playing this game, wasn’t he? Apparently not, since Cho Chang was playing for this match. At least Gryffindor was still in the standings. So, he was free to cheer on both teams.

He looked up the moment Cho entered the common room with her friends.

“Good luck,” Frodo told her.

“What?” Cho said, calming down some.

“With the match today,” Frodo said.

“Oh,” Cho said. She spoke more calmly, “Frodo, I can’t help it that you’re the substitute seeker. Where else were you allowed to play Quidditch?”

“It’s just a thought.” He said. Quietly, he left the common room. To his surprise, there was Aria coming down the stairs from the girls’ dormitories.

“Hello Frodo,” Aria said, smiling.

“Hullo,” Frodo said, before taking his leave of the room. He hadn’t expected Aria to follow him.

“Frodo, I understand this match is important to you. I mean, you’ll do well in Quidditch, like you have before. Right?” Aria asked.

Frodo set his book carefully inside his trunk, closing it tight. He didn’t know what was coming over him. He had to stay calm. “Aria. Look, I know I’m not allowed to play Quidditch. Even if I…” No. He couldn’t do this to her. He was better than letting his anger get the better of him. “Look. Say this match does go well for Ravenclaw. We’re up against Gryffindor, and… I’ll be cheering on both teams. I can’t argue there.”

“So will I,” Aria said. “It’s kind of difficult seeing as Harry’s in the match.”

“I know.” Frodo said. “I know he is.” He changed the subject, “Look. Let’s just head downstairs. Breakfast must be ready by now.”

“Good idea,” she said, following his lead.

They were in the Great Hall in no time, welcomed by students from all four Houses. It was going to be an interesting Quidditch match.

-.-.-

Frodo approached the Quidditch pitch wondering where he was supposed to go. But then he did know: follow the Raveclaws like he usually did. His friends were present as well, ready to cheer on both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Too bad he couldn’t play in the match. He would have loved to see them play all the way through… but was Quidditch really what he wanted to sit around and watch? That felt hurtful to his ears. He couldn’t let that get him down.

At last, he made it up the stairs and onto the stands. So far, the weather was very nice. Great conditions for a Quidditch match… oh honestly, did he not care about Quidditch? At least all the details and such. His mind was turning towards other matters… like Aria’s smile and… Luna’s smiling face… and Pearl’s obsessive behavior over telling the Ravenclaw team what to do…

Wait. What was going on with him? He honestly wasn’t sure.

Just then, Ravenclaw scored a point. He clapped. Why couldn’t he keep focused? Quidditch was what counted right now. He was sure of that.

Gryffindor took another point. They would surely beat Ravenclaw… no. He couldn’t think that way…

“Come on, Ravenclaw!” Pearl shrieked.

Frodo stared wide-eyed at Pearl. She certainly was getting into the game.

“Frodo, are you all right?” Aria asked him.

“I’m fine, Aria. Never better,” Frodo said. Even though he felt his stomach twirling inside himself. Could he manage a single game without being distracted… no. He shouldn’t be so hard on himself. He could get through this… wait. Just what was Cho doing to Harry. And Harry to Cho. Come on. They could do this. “Just catch the Snitch!” He demanded.

“Wow,” Aria said, serious.

“Wow what, Aria?” Frodo asked her.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you act like that before. Then there’s my owl.” Aria said. “I wonder if he’s okay.”

“What…” Frodo was cut off by another sound.

Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw. How did they? Frodo missed the moment that happened. But then, everything happened so quickly. Another loss for Ravenclaw. Great. So, maybe there was still a chance that Ravenclaw would make it to the finals. Well, Frodo hoped there was a chance. Still, it was not a good day to be a Ravenclaw.

-.-.-

Frodo returned to the common room to find his fellow Ravenclaws return to asking about homework, playing wizard chess, or talking amongst their friends. So far, there hadn’t been any sign of Everhart Boffin, but that didn’t mean his presents weren’t taking an effect about the common room. So far, everyone was growing used to the fact that Everhart Boffin must be searching for a creature, whatever it was or who it was.

Frodo found his way over to Aria and Luna, who were in a head-on conversation about Hedwer, Aria’s tawny owl.

“Hello Frodo,” Luna said, delighted to see him.

“Frodo, you’ve come,” Aria said. “Did you see anything strange with Hedwer. I’m debating on whether Sam, Merry and Pippin are right about him.”

“Don’t you have studying to do?” Frodo asked Aria.

“How dare you,” Aria said, outright offended. “I was asking about Hedwer and you—”

“I understand your owl means that much to you,” Frodo said. “I was just asking if you’re…” he shrugged, “…doing your studies.” He recovered, “It’s nothing against you.”

“I’ve been working on them well. I know I’m not Hermione, Frodo.” Aria said. “I just hope this evening goes well.”

“It will, whatever fate has in store for us. We’ll see what happens,” Luna said. “I should go to bed. Goodnight Frodo. Goodnight Aria.” She stood up and walked away, waving at them. Frodo turned his gaze to Aria.

“So, now that it’s just us,” Frodo asked her. “Would you like me to help you with your studies?”

“Frodo, we’re not in half of our classes. The other half we are, but… not yet. Okay?” Aria asked him.

“Okay.” Frodo said. “But you can’t do this on your own.”

“I’ll remember that,” she said.

“I meant it, Aria,” he said. “If you need my help, just ask me. Don’t go about this alone.”

“Frodo,” she paused. “Let’s hope Everhart Boffin’s security scales and other artifacts work tonight.” She told him, “I should get back to my studies.”

“All right,” Frodo said.

But Frodo waited until everyone was out of the common room, before making his way up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. So far, all was quiet. Not a sound, except for the snoring noises from his fellow roommates. Just as he got dressed and ready for bed, his gaze was met by the eyes of a golden dog. It looked more like a retriever.

The dog didn’t do anything, except bark briefly and walk out of the boys’ dormitories. For a long while, all was quiet… until a loud scream was heard coming from the girls’ dormitories. Frodo moved off the bed and down into the common room. To his surprise, the golden dog was present right as everyone entered the room. The retriever stayed for another moment, barked and then jumped through an invisible barrier in the wall.

The portal vanished as the golden objects returned to their first pose. Flitwick was stunned.

“Professor, was that…” Frodo couldn’t finish the sentence.

“It was a dog, Frodo. What was it doing in here?” Pearl asked.

“I’ll tell Professor Dumbledore to search the castle,” Flitwick said, knowing what to do.

“That dog scared me. What was it doing in the girls’ dormitories?” Pearl asked, disgusted.

“Pearl, it scared me, too,” Aria said, distraught.

“You don’t think I don’t know that,” Pearl said, affright. “That dog had better not show up again.”

“We don’t know that,” Frodo asked.

Flitwick re-entered the common room with bad news. “The singing frog told me that Everhart Boffin was let into the castle. The frog also told me it was one of you that let him in. Now, who was it?”

At first, no one wanted to say or do anything about it. Someone had let the dog into the Ravenclaw common room. The silence was broken when a second year boy raised his hand in the air. It was Terry Boot of all people.

“I’m sorry, professor,” Terry said. “I thought the dog was friendly.”

Frodo was stunned, but shook his head. How could Terry just let the dog in? What if the dog were to attack them? What could they do then? These were questions that would have to be sorted in the morning. For now, another thorough search of the castle had to be done, in light of Everhart Boffin’s close redemption. Now, there was just the fear that Everhart Boffin might attack the school. And that would not have been good for anyone to face on their own or in a group. What were they to do now? That was the question that remained on everyone’s minds. No one wanted to be attacked, and that was final.


	13. Professor Blodwen's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

Security quickly became tightened around Hogwarts. Throughout the day, Frodo and his friends saw the teachers go from teaching the doors to detect Sirius Black, but not so much Everhart Boffin, to boarding up holes and mouse holes. And that golden retriever. Frodo had to ask what caused so much trouble over a dog. He feared he wouldn’t get his answer. But it didn’t help matters when the teachers escorted them between classes. Then again, while Frodo could understand the security tightening up… was he truly in danger? The staff certainly took Everhart Boffin seriously. But… oh, he would just wait and see.

Ron and Pearl became instant celebrities. Aria nearly had the title as well, but Pearl overshadowed her with her crazed stories about the golden retriever. It was getting to the point of annoying, at least on Frodo’s end. He didn’t think Pearl would take to relishing her instant fame that much.

But no one had it rougher than Neville and Terry. They received Howlers from their family. It was bad enough that Neville and Trevor had to flee the scene, to avoid listening to their Howlers. To add, neither boy could enter their designated common room without someone escorting them.

As for the singing frog, he retired before Dumbledore could fire him. The bronze eagle knocker was back in its place on the door. To add, the knocker was granted security trolls, which guarded the Ravenclaw Tower day in and day out.

Frodo, on the other hand, managed to finally track down Harry, who had a note in his hand, and Ron. It was good to see them.

“Harry! Ron!” Frodo came up to them. “What’s that about?”

“How’s Aria?” Harry asked first.

“She’s…” Frodo was interrupted by Aria’s sudden appearance. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Aria said.

“What happened to you?” Harry asked her.

“I’ve been busy lately,” Aria said.

“Busy as Hermione. What’s going on with you two?” Ron asked, “I mean with the homework. You both always have more on your hands than you have hands.”

“Thanks Ron,” Frodo and Aria said at the same time.

“Well, not as much as she does,” Ron said.

“I should go.” Aria said, briefly touching Frodo’s arm. “I’ll see you later.” She darted off a moment later. Frodo was nearly stunned and confused. What had he done to deserve this? Until he noticed Harry and Ron looking at him funny.

“What?” Frodo asked.

“Well… what was that all about?” Harry asked him.

“Can we go to Hagrid’s now?” Ron asked.

“Of course, Ron,” Harry said. He turned to Frodo. “You can come if you want.”

“Thanks. When do we go to Hagrid’s?” Frodo asked them.

“Six o’ clock. We’ll meet you down in the entrance hall.” Ron said. “That’s where Hagrid’ll be. You can bring Aria if you want. It might distract her from her work for a time.”

Frodo shook his head. Of course he would ask Aria, if she… she agreed to come with them. That was fast. So time moved ahead. At six o’ clock, Frodo and Aria left the Ravenclaw Tower, past security trolls at a run and reaching the entrance hall before Hagrid missed them. When they were altogether, Aria spoke up.

“Hagrid, did you hear about that gold dog wandering about the castle,” Aria asked him.

“I heard the whole thing,” Hagrid said.

“Oh. Okay then,” Aria said, taking Hagrid’s word for it.

They made it to Hagrid’s hut in due time. When they arrived, Frodo heard cawing and neighing. Where did the neighing come from? In the Forbidden Forest? Just what was going on? Inside, Frodo was greeted by a half horse, half bird creature, laying on a patchwork quilt.

“Hagrid, what is that?” Frodo asked him.

“That’s a hippogriff. Buckbeak’s his name,” Hagrid said.

“You must have gone through a lot with Buckbeak’s trial,” Aria said.

“Thanks for the concern,” Hagrid said. “He’s a right nice bird he is.”

“What about Scabbers? Poor thing, he’ll…” Ron was cut off by Hagrid.

“Ron, Hermione’s been up to see me. Her cat’s behavin’ like all cat’s do,” Hagrid said. He turned his attention to Frodo. “But as fer your problem, Merry and Pippin have been right distressed. They’ve been visitin’ me for two months. Something about having adventures. That’s all the two hobbits want.”

“Well, they’ll get their wish this year. I hope,” Frodo said.

“I reckon they will,” Hagrid said.

The rest of the conversation was on Quidditch, and how Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup. It was practically in their hands. But would Ravenclaw be able to play in the final? That was something Frodo hoped he would see unfold. As for now, the hour came up to nine o’ clock. Hagrid brought the group back to the castle, before he returned to his hut.

Either way, it was good to see Hagrid again.

-.-.-

Friday afternoon, Frodo made his way for the Authors’ Chambers. Apparently, Professor Blodwen wanted to speak to him and his friends: Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin. It was about something urgent, something he couldn’t keep quiet unless a specific number of people were in the same room as he. At last, Frodo made it inside Blodwen’s office. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Aria were already present.

“Oh good, Frodo. You received my message,” Blodwen said.

“It wasn’t that difficult to spot,” Frodo said.

“Why did you bring us here? I have studying to do,” Aria said.

“I know, but this won’t take up much of your time,” Blodwen said. He pointed to Merry and Pippin now. “Since you both are so keen on earning an adventure, I have one for you. For all of you.” He added, “There’s been rumors flying around that Everhart Boffin may be near the Forbidden Forest. Where his location lies is no matter. What matters is that Dumbledore has granted me permission in finding and stopping Everhart Boffin. Now, does anyone have any questions?”

Sam raised his hand.

“Yes Samwise. What is your question?” Blodwen asked.

“Well, I don’t reckon it’ll do no good, but hunting Everhart Boffin…” Sam asked, “…isn’t that dangerous?”

“It is and it isn’t,” Blodwen said. “The fact is I knew Blodwen during our time here at Hogwarts. I’d be more than willing to track him down, as quick as I can.”

“But what you’re asking us to do is dangerous,” Frodo and Merry said in near unison.

“It’s impossible,” Merry spoke up.

“But it can be done,” Blodwen said. “Prepare yourselves. When we meet up again, we’re going after Everhart Boffin. Make that your first priority.”

“Yes sir,” Frodo said. He left Blodwen’s office in a state of confusion. They were really going after Everhart Boffin? Who knew what lay in store for them. He hoped things would go well, but then…

“Ready to head back?” Aria asked him.

Frodo grinned. “Yes. Yes, I am.”


	14. The Quidditch Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

Frodo drank down half a mug of butterbeer. He was becoming much acquainted with the taste. Still, his attention returned to Aria, who was tapping her fingers on the table repeatedly. Something was up.

“Aria, you okay?” Frodo asked her.

“I’ve just been so busy lately,” she said. “I should return to my studies.”

“What did happen that night? When the golden retriever came into the Ravenclaw common room,” Merry asked.

“It didn’t do anything.” Frodo said. “It just looked at me. Then… I don’t know what happened. Aria saw it, too.”

“Briefly, but the dog didn’t stay very long.” Aria chuckled. “But it sure gave Pearl a good fright.”

“Yeah. We heard,” Pippin said. “Or rather I heard. She wouldn’t stop going on about how she saved the day.”

“What?” Aria was astonished. “Why would she boast like that?”

“Well,” Pippin said.

“It’s just what Pippin saw,” Merry said.

“Right,” Frodo said. He raised his mug a moment later, “A toast then to our success, and upcoming adventure.”

“Cheers,” everyone said, clanking their mugs together. Frodo peered over at Aria. She did look stressed, but it wasn’t too bad, he hoped.

“What?” Aria asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Frodo said. “If you need help with your studies… well, I’ll do my best to help you.”

“Thanks,” Aria said, sipping her drink.

“Don’t mention it,” Frodo said.

As soon as everyone was ready to leave, Frodo found Sam. They talked for at least a minute, before Sam returned to his siblings. Frodo returned his gaze to Merry, Pippin and Aria, all who had intrigued looks on their faces.

“What?” Frodo asked.

“Oh nothing,” Merry, Pippin and Aria said at once.

“Right. Let’s go,” Frodo said. He told Merry and Pippin, “I know you two are up to something.”

“Well, if anyone would like to give Lotho his comeuppance, let us know,” Pippin said.

“I’d do it,” Aria said. She was met by giggles and smirks from the three hobbits. “You don’t think I can. Lotho’s been meaning to get his.”

“Let’s head back,” Pippin said.

“Don’t be too bothered by what they said, Aria,” Frodo said.

“You don’t think I can…” Aria was taken aback. “Frodo.”

“Aria, I think it’s better that we…”

“I’ll make sure Lotho gets his soon enough.” She said, trudging on ahead. Aria looked back once to see Frodo, Merry and Pippin catch up to her. Only when they entered the castle, they were greeted by Lotho, who was pointing fingers at them.

“Look at this!” Lotho proclaimed. “Why, you lot have some nerve coming here. What with everything that’s going on, and poor, poor Frodo. Always trying his hardest to get what he wants. And then there—”

SMACK!

Aria’s punch sent Lotho back to the stone stairs. Not wasting another second, Lotho darted off down the hallway. It was certainly a trying time.

“Aria,” Frodo was frozen on the spot.

“Frodo, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw need to win the matches against Slytherin. And…” Aria was stunned herself. And yet she was also angry. “We can’t let Lotho boast further. He’s… he’s…”

“That was amazing,” Pippin and Merry said at the same time.

“I think I’ll tell Sam what happened,” Merry said, darting up the stairs.

“I’ll join you,” Pippin said, following him.

“Are you all right?” Frodo asked, joining Aria.

“That… Lotho deserved what he got,” Aria said.

“I think we need to move away from here. Come on,” Frodo said, leading Aria out of the corridor. They wouldn’t forget this moment. That was for sure.

-.-.-

The Easter holidays approached with more homework for the third years. Hermione was working twice as much. Aria about less than what Hermione was taking, enough for her to tolerate the work without feeling overburdened. Aria even went as far as asking Frodo for help. Even that turned out a lot better, especially since Aria’s punch towards Lotho, which Merry and Pippin were congratulating her for. Even she had to admit it was unexpected, but she’d been meaning to do it for a long time.

To make matters worse, Ravenclaw narrowly won the match against Slytherin. Aria felt like punching Lotho again, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t stand Ravenclaw losing at Slytherin. Frodo did calm her down, but was it enough. Aria retracted somewhat from her near second blow against Lotho.

“All right. But I sure hope Gryffindor beats Slytherin.” Aria tested her hand. “I’m not sure what came over me.”

“Lotho deserved it. He’s been acting up,” Frodo said.

“I know.” Aria said. “How are Merry and Pippin doing?”

“They’re fine. They’re with Fred and George,” Frodo said.

“I hope that goes well for them,” Aria said.

“I can’t believe you won’t work on your own homework, Aria,” Hermione scoffed.

“I do work on my homework, Hermione,” Aria was stunned. “And Frodo’s family tree. I may have even found a couple of names from the wizarding line, too.”

“You did. Who?” Frodo asked.

“I just found them. I don’t exactly recall their names,” Aria said.

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Frodo said.

“Well, the family tree – Baggins family tree – is nearly finished,” she said. “I think you’ll be amazed at what you’ll read.”

“Well, I have to go. I’ll see you two around,” Hermione said.

“Frodo, thank you for helping me with my homework,” Aria said.

“You’re welcome,” Frodo said. He admitted, “You really don’t have as much homework as Hermione, do you?”

“Not in the sense of the word. The wizardry classes I took were more for observation rather than practice,” she answered.

“But you still sat in during classes,” he answered.

“Yes, but it’s a terribly long story.” She said. “Anyway, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you around.”

“See you later,” he replied. It wouldn’t be the last time he saw Aria. He felt sure of that.

o-o-o

At last! The Quidditch Final was here. Frodo made his way up the stands, passing by one person after the next. He was on the Ravenclaw side of the stands, but in a way, on this day, he felt like regrouping with the Gryffindors. Before he did this, his gaze caught Aria’s – well, Luna was there too. Pearl had a reasonable amount of snacks to satisfy her. Frodo nonetheless chose to join them.

“Hello Frodo,” Luna said. “Someone has wrackspurts.”

“What are wrackspurts?” Frodo asked her.

“They’re little insects that multiply in people’s heads,” Luna said.

“Right,” Frodo said, unsure what this could mean.

“Well, here’s hoping Gryfifndor wins this match!” Aria cried.

“Does she have to be here?” Pearl scolded.

“Who? Aria?” Frodo said. He told her, “I’m sure she’s fine.”

“You’re sure?” Pearl asked further.

“Yeah. Why?” he asked her back.

“It’s just…” Pearl was interrupted by Lee Jordan, who spoke into the megaphone.

“Look at Potter go! That’s great skill using his Firebolt. The newest edition—”

“Jordan, we’re not here to discuss products. Keep focused on the match,” Professor McGonagall’s voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

“Sorry Professor—” Jordan said, apologizing.

“That’s superb,” Frodo said, shaking his head and laughing in amusement.

“That’s one the highlights of these matches,” Aria said.

“Yes. We’re already aware of that,” Pearl said.

“What’s with you?” Frodo asked her.

Too late. Gryffindor won another ten points – now twenty – now thirty. And had Harry – yes, he won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Frodo cheered in amazement and amuzement. He was glad Harry won. Oh. He should meet up with him.

Moving down the stairs, Frodo made his way towards the Gryffindor locker room. He found Harry all right, with Ron. The two looked eager. But where was Hermione— and Aria – she was with him a moment ago. Wasn’t she? Or maybe he moved too fast for her. Nevertheless, he greeted Harry and Ron.

“Great game today. One of the best I’ve seen,” Frodo said.

“It’s a shame you’re not Ravenclaw’s seeker,” Ron said, as Fred and George joined them.

“We think you’d make an excellent seeker, Frodo,” George said.

“Yeah,” Frodo said. “I know.”

“Well, we’re off to the Gryffindor Tower.” Ron said. “We’ll see you later.”

“I think I’ll head back to the Ravenclaw Tower,” Frodo said, darting off. He’d just made it inside the courtyard when he overheard a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs talking about him.

“Do you think the teachers will let Frodo roam the grounds. Everhart Boffin’s already proven he’s not as much a threat as Sirius Black,” a Hufflepuff boy said.

“Whatever is going on, I hope Everhart Boffin finds what he came here for and buzz off,” a Ravenclaw girl said.

Frodo took his leave rather quickly. Almost too quickly, for some of the crowd looked at him, wondering whether he heard anything. His journey led him back to the Ravenclaw tower, which was pretty deserted. And there he found Aria, delved into her studies. Frodo approached her, startling her a bit.

“Do you mind if I sit down with you?” Frodo said.

“Sure,” Aria said, nodding.

“All right.” Frodo said, a quill on hand. “Let’s get started.”


	15. Final Exams: Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.

June arrived in a flash. Before Frodo knew it, it was nearing the end of term. As he got dressed and entered the common room, to his surprise, he saw Aria, looking over her schedule. Frodo snatched her schedule from her hands.

“What’s this?” Frodo asked her. “Aria, your time schedules a bit jammed. But Ancient Runes is fine. Why is that the only class without a timeslot for two classes?”

Aria snatched the paper back from Frodo, stunning the hobbit teen for a moment.

“So, what if my schedules full? As Hermione would say,” Aria said.

“But still. You could have given me a fair notice ahead of time,” Frodo said.

“Well, it is final exam week. I need to be prepared for anything,” she said.

“Well, good luck,” Frodo said.

His first exam was a double class: his lessons with Flitwick and Charms exam. With a wave of his hands, Frodo was able to perform the charms and his additional exam, which was making a gargoyle statue smile. Frodo tried his hardest and only managed to complete the task.

“Well done, Frodo. Very well done indeed,” Flitwick said. “And for your extra efforts, I shall award Ravenclaw ten house points and for yourself, an O for Outstanding.”

“I’m getting better at it,” Frodo admitted to his professor.

“I know you are.” Flitwick said.

Frodo couldn’t believe it. After all that work and he managed to get an O in his Charms class and in the hand magic exam. He felt good right now. But that goodness only lasted so far. In his potions exam, Frodo – with the unneeded help from Snape, pulled off a decent score. It wasn’t an O, but it was an E for Exceeds Expectations. Well, it was a decent enough grade, one which he felt sure would end up on his exam results.

“And don’t waste too much of your time meddling in places you shouldn’t, Baggins.” Snape said.

It was the least he could hear from Snape, despite the gloating.

Transfiguration class was fairly simple to complete, simple enough for Frodo who was excelling in hand magic over wand work. His examination involved turning a teapot into a tortoise. Frodo nearly went overboard in making the transfigured tortoise pull of tricks and tap dance. McGonagall was impressed either way.

“Well done, Mr. Baggins. As expected,” McGonagall told him.

“I can do more tricks, if you want,” Frodo said.

“There’s no need for that. You did well,” she responded.

But Frodo would have been happy to do more hand magic. Still, he needed to pace himself, as he proved in Herbology exam. He barely made it through the lesson without sneezing. In the end, he was delighted with how much work he put into his exam, enough to maybe earn him a passing grade.

Defense Against the Dark Arts exam involved facing a boggart. Frodo’s fear the boggart showed was a dementor. Only this time, Frodo caused the dementor to turn itself into dancing cat. He couldn’t help but think of Hermione’s cat Crookshanks. Professor Lupin was impressed.

“I didn’t expect that, but it’s an amusing thought,” Lupin said.

“Really?” Frodo was touched.

“Yes. Good job,” Lupin said.

Frodo’s last exam involved his Creative Writing class with Professor Templeton. Was he even prepared for the exam? He entered the classroom, only to find students already inside. This was it, but what would he write?

“Everyone, please get out your materials and we can begin the exam.” Templeton instructed. Once everyone was ready, he began. “I want you to write one page, in an hour, telling about a story in your lives. It can be realistic or fiction. It doesn’t matter. You may begin and when you are done with your exam, you are free to leave. Just hand your exams to me when you are finished. Good luck.”

Frodo waited until the hourglass was turned over before beginning. Oh, what could he write about? He had the thought, dipped his quill in the ink bottle and began to write.

_Once, long ago, there were two dogs. One was gruffer than the other, and the other mysterious. No one knew what to say of this second dog – a golden retriever – but it was the shaggier dog that had everyone’s eyes turned to him._

_And here began the journey of the two dogs._

_The first dog, the shaggier dog, had been running to and fro about the place, looking for some mischief. He was a lonely dog, but one with a simple task: find Harry Potter. This dog searched far and wide, hoping he would find him. And he frankly did on two occasions: once on the train to Hogwarts and the second time at the school itself._

_The second dog, a golden retriever, sought something different. In spite of what everyone believed he’d be, this dog was proving his worth time and time again. He was seeking for something so few dared to find. What it was, remained to be seen. But he hoped he would find it someday soon._

_This was their journeys. How they would succeed still remained a mystery._

Frodo ended the story there, feeling like there was more he needed to say or tell. But was it true? Was the first dog Sirius Black? And the golden dog… was he… no. He couldn’t be Everhart Boffin. Was this really what he was drawing from? In a way, it seemed like it did. He didn’t want to leave the story left alone the way it was. Still, what was he to do? He couldn’t write another story in less time.

He decided it was good enough, but he needed to ask Professor Templeton about it. Getting up, he approached Templeton’s desk, handing the paper over to him.

“Professor, do I need to complete the story?” Frodo asked.

“You can if you want…” Templeton read his word. He nodded, “That’s good. I wouldn’t expect you to write a full story in an hour.”

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. “Then it’s good.”

“Yes. But Frodo, you’ll get your results soon.” Templeton said. “You’re free to go.”

“Thank you,” Frodo said, returning to his desk. Wasting no time, he gathered his supplies, restored them to his bag, and left the class feeling like he accomplished something. As he made his way down the corridor, having been freed from all exams and now could do whatever he wanted, he stopped over by a bench. An owl was there with a letter addressed to him.

The owl flew away, hooting as it went. Frodo opened the letter to find it brief and short. It was from Professor Blodwen.

_Frodo,_

_Come and find me before sunset. I’ll be down in the entrance hall, waiting for you and your friends. I found Everhart Boffin. He’s here at Hogwarts, as we thought. Meet me here as soon as you can. I’ll be waiting with more information._

_Signed,_

_Professor Blodwen_

“He must be onto something,” Frodo murmured. Finding Everhart Boffin was good. But before sunset. Perhaps it was after dinner he meant. Well, he would try then. Hopefully, his friends got the message, too…

-.-.-

After dinner, Frodo headed for the entrance hall. Now where was his friends? There went Harry, Ron and Hermione, but they only saw him briefly. Frodo leaned against the wall. He only had to wait a few minutes before Professor Blodwen approached, with Aria, Sam, Merry and Pippin with him.

“Are we ready?” Professor Blodwen asked them.

“Yeah,” Merry and Pippin said. Aria spoke up a moment later.

“Good.” Blodwen said. “Let’s go.” He opened the door for them. Onwards they traveled, but they didn’t get far, for Blodwen moved them back at the sight of the winged horse. “Well, we don’t need to worry about him, unless he knows the way.”

“Does he?” Merry asked, surprised.

The winged horse neighed, his hoof gesturing towards the grounds.

“Right. That’s good enough,” Blodwen addressed the horse. “Thank you.” He turned towards his students. “Come on. I think I know where Everhart Boffin is heading.”

“Is that my bird up there?” Aria asked. “Hedwer. HEDWER!”

“Aria,” Frodo called out to her.

“Should we?” Pippin asked their teacher.

“Might as well. Let’s see where the bird is taking her,” Blodwen said.

“But the owl didn’t take no one,” Sam asked, confused.

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way. And trust me, that bird knows the way. Now come on,” Blodwen spoke up.

Frodo wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea. Not with Hedwer’s erratic state. And yet, he and his friends stopped upon seeing the golden retriever, who was whimpering badly.

“That’s the dog. Aria!” Sam cried.

The golden retriever blocked his path, snarling. Sam wouldn’t have that. But was this the best idea?

“Sam. Wait.” Frodo said, cautiously.

“What does this dog want? Aria!” Sam darted off, with the golden retriever on his tail, attempting to bite at his legs. Half the time, the golden dog charged forward. Was it after the bird? Aria? Sam? Frodo couldn’t tell which the dog wanted the most. But… this had to stop.

“Sam wait! SAM!” Frodo cried. They were nearing something. Yes. They were near the Whomping Willow, with no sign of the golden retriever or Hedwer backing down.


	16. Ugnâsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> Now we’re caught up. We can continue with the story. :)

The golden dog barked repeatedly at Hedwer. Was it going to attack the owl? That didn’t stop Hedwer from scratching Aria’s arms, before flying inside a tunnel, near the roots of the Whomping Willow. The golden retriever dashed inside the tunnel, enough time for Blodwen to produce a spell at the tree, immobilizing it.

“Come on. He can’t be too far away,” Blodwen said, climbing down into the tunnel.

“Ouch,” Aria said, feeling her arms.

“Are you okay?” Frodo asked Aria and Sam.

“I’m fine,” Sam said.

“It’s not too bad,” Aria groaned.

“Come on. We’d better go in,” Frodo said, taking Aria’s hand and helping her into the tunnel.

Below the Whomping Willow, they came into a large dark tunnel, with some light to see the path. Frodo looked back at the tunnel entrance as Merry and Pippin followed. In haste, the five friends journeyed, reaching an open hatch, entering a creaking building. They were inside the Shrieking Shack. And right into the kitchen were three figures: Blodwen, the golden retriever transforming into a hobbit with blonde curly hair and wearing traveler’s clothes.

But it was Hedwer who Aria reached for. Only Hedwer hopped onto a higher perch, away from Aria.

“Hedwer, don’t you recognize me?” Aria asked. She turned towards the newcomer hobbit. “Who are you?” She realized. “No. You’re…”

“Everhart Boffin,” Everhart said in introduction, bowing before her.

“You have some explainin’ to do,” Sam groped.

“Ah. And you’re Samwise Gamgee,” Everhart Boffin said.

“You were going after Frodo!” Sam told him. Frodo pulled him back, but not without his own questioning.

“I thought you were after me,” Frodo told Everhart.

“No. Not exactly.” Everhart told him. “It wasn’t me who wanted to attack you.”

“Then who? You made it quite clear when you—”

“Frodo, it wasn’t him.” Blodwen answered. “When Everhart and myself came to the school, we were after somebody. Somebody who would prove a threat if we let him go.”

“Who then?” Frodo asked him.

“An orc named Ugnâsh,” Everhart told him. He scanned the room and found his target. “And he’s that owl. Hedwer was his name. Or was it given to him.”

“Hedwer? How—” Aria was cut off by Everhart. “I mean, Hedwer’s been around for, what I recall, fifty—”

“Fifty years, is that correct?” Everhart said. “Of course it is. I’ve been hunting this orc for twelve years now. A rare oddity this owl is. But I can prove this owl is the orc I’ve been hunting. He’s the one that’s after you, Frodo, not me.”

“It’s true,” Blodwen added.

Hedwer hooted uncontrollably. Before Aria had a nervous fit, she backed away as Hedwer moved in quick strides across the room, bounding straight for the open doorway, transforming too late into a massive orc with reddish skin. Frodo moved out of the way in time to witness the orc speak.

“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite hobbits,” the orc spoke up.

“Ugnâsh,” Everhart said. “Come here.” He zapped the orc with his wand, sending the orc to a cowering state. “You’re not hurting anyone here.”

Ugnâsh cackled. “Oh. That I did. They said, ‘don’t touch the bird’s talons’. Well, I struck my blow upon that girl.” He jabbed a finger at Aria. “She doesn’t know what’s coming to her.” He pointed his finger this time to Frodo. “You. I know you. How’s your parents? Let me guess. They died. I read the message in those letters. I’ve learned so much about you and your family. Your friends, too. And that chamber.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Such a shame what happened to them.”

“See? I was looking after you, Frodo.” Everhart told the hobbit teen. “As I expected, those gifts did the trick.”

“They were tracking Ugnâsh,” Frodo said.

“Aye, they were,” Blodwen said.

Frodo felt a little better. But there was still the orc they needed to take care of.

“I didn’t poison your girl, Frodo Baggins. She’ll be sound asleep soon,” Ugnâsh replied.

“Get Aria out of here.” Blodwen told Frodo and his friends. “We’ll take Ugnâsh as well.”

“Oh, I won’t be traveling with you. I have my own mission: to resurrect Sauron,” Ugnâsh said.

“Come on,” Frodo said, helping Aria to her feet. He was surprised but glad when Everhart came to help. Now it was just a matter of getting Aria to the hospital wing and to send Ugnâsh to Dumbledore. He looked back in time to see Ugnâsh being dragged by Blodwen. Frodo’s friends followed behind him, back through the tunnel and to the surface.

Dusk was coming up fast. The moon was just peaking. Just as Aria was set down by the tree’s roots, Frodo followed Everhart to an overlook of the castle.

“How’s Aria?” Everhart asked him.

“We need to get her to the hospital wing,” Frodo said.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. A wound from an orc, according to this world, will give her plenty of time to heal,” Everhart said. He stopped as Sirius Black approached with Harry at his side. Frodo looked as well.

“Can we trust Sirius Black?” Frodo asked.

“We can,” Harry said. He looked at Everhart, “Can we trust you?”

“I found an orc. That’s what I was really after. Not Frodo,” Everhart said.

“Impressive,” Sirius said. “I’m sure we can…”

“Harry, the moon!” Hermione cried.

“The moon… oh no,” Blodwen said. He shouted to the others, “Move. Now!” He transformed into a raven as quick as possible. But it was Lupin’s transformation that everyone was staring at. Everhart knew what to do.

“Keep back! All of you!” Everhart said, transforming into the golden retriever.

As for Ugnâsh, Frodo witnessed him briefly transform into the tawny owl. The owl flew away before he could reach him. He wanted to catch the owl… but his friends were too important. And Lupin’s transformation…

“Aria, Sam, Merry, Pippin. Are you…” Frodo was cut off as he neared them. Snape propelled himself in front of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione. But all Frodo could see was the golden retriever in trouble. He had to do something fast… but Aria was injured…

“Frodo, go and help Everhart!” Aria cried.

“Baggins, stay here! BAGGINS!” Snape cried.

But Frodo didn’t listen. He watched the golden retriever as he ran off, limping. To his surprise, the werewolf Lupin had transformed into had retreated in another direction. Frodo had the chance to see Harry head towards the Black Lake. But… where was the golden retriever – no. It was Everhart Boffin. He was heading into the forest.

Frodo chased after Everhart. Not at this moment, now that he knew Everhart wasn’t a threat. And he found him, alone in the woods. He had to help him… no. There was a dementor or two coming near him. He blasted the dementor with the patronus. It only worked a little. He was near the end… he could tell… he witnessed a white tail eagle patronus, overlooking the area. It blasted its way at the two to five dementors, chasing them away. What could he do now… there was nothing he could do… he was drained… he was tired… he couldn’t… keep his eyes… open…


	17. The Time-Turners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters. I’ve been waiting to write this chapter for a long time. Here we go. :)

Frodo could see shapes appear… bluish white light… was his father there with him… did Drogo Baggins ever have a white-tailed eagle as his patronus? These were questions that needed to be answered…

“Frodo,” it was Aria’s voice. She was okay, wasn’t she?

“There was a patronus. It was my dad, wasn’t it?” Frodo asked.

“Your father’s patronus was a Caspian red deer,” it was Everhart’s voice. Yes, Frodo could see him in the room. Everhart continued. “Very powerful creatures. Deers. It suited your father well.”

“Well, if it wasn’t that deer then, what?” Frodo moved off the hospital bed. For sure, he was in the hospital wing. And yet, Everhart was present. “How are you not – I mean –”

“Captured.” He replied. “I am not a threat to this school. If I were, then I would have been taken to the prison cell, same as Sirius Black. But I have not once set off in Azkaban.”

“So, you’re innocent,” Aria said. It was the first time Frodo saw her arms bandaged up good. She must have gotten the rest she needed and the time to heal. However long it took for the medicine to work.

“Where’s Sam, Merry and Pippin?” Frodo asked.

“They’re outside the hospital wing.” Aria told him.

“I see you’re awake then,” Everhart spoke to Aria. “Good. Then we can begin to find the winged horse that keeps lurking about the castle.” He told both Frodo and Aria. “Yes. That is the second reason why I have come. The reason I was restricted access to the castle was under my sentence that Dumbledore used, but now that the winged horse has escaped, we may need more time to catch him.”

“More time – more time –” Aria understood. “Oh, that’s right. The Time-Turner.”

“Time-Turner?” Frodo asked. “What time-turner? What are you—”

“I will wait outside and – three turns should do the trick. Yes. I will return to the hospital wing in a few minutes.” Everhart said. “Tell me how it goes. Bye!” He closed the doors after him, leaving Frodo and Aria alone.

“I’m sorry for the secrecy, Frodo. It’s how I’ve been getting to my classes all year,” Aria said, revealing the gold hourglass necklace.

“What are you—” Frodo asked, just as Aria threw part of the gold chain around his neck. With three turns, and him nearly attempting to touch the hourglass pendant, Frodo’s gaze watched as the night turned back to daytime. Wait… what had just happened? And where were everyone else? He nearly forgot Harry and Hermione, but then… where was everybody? “What’s going on?” He hardly notice Aria moving the chain off of him and back underneath her shirt. “Aria, what did you do?”

“It’s the time turner. We’ve gone back in time. Here, I’m guessing we’ve just reached the entrance hall,” Aria said.

“So, we have gone back in time,” Frodo said, starting to understand… sort of… what was going on.

“Frodo, let’s go. We’re wasting time and we don’t want to be seen by our earlier selves,” Aria said, bolting off. Frodo chased after her, determined not to lose her or any chance of returning to the appropriate time.

Lucky for them, hardly anyone noticed them. Until… Frodo bumped into Aria, only to see their previous selves heading past the doors. What were they looking for?

“The winged horse. We saw it just now,” Frodo said.

“Yes. We need to find the winged horse, like Everhart said,” Aria said. “Come on. We’ll lose him.”

Frodo helped Aria past the door. He slowed down as he and Aria neared the winged horse. Their earlier selves heading towards the Whomping Willow. But that was not what they were here for. They needed to convince the winged horse they were safe. Slowly, very slowly, the two friends approached the dappled-grey horse. He clicked his hooves and his teeth together, unsure whether to trust the hobbit boy and the girl.

Frodo raised a hand, in an effort to calm the horse down. But Merry knew about horses more than he. How was he to get the horse to trust him? By chance, the horse was able to trust him, and yet his gaze fell to Aria, who was trembling.

“Come on. It’s all right.” Frodo said. “He won’t hurt us.”

“Our earlier selves didn’t know he was safe,” Aria said, reaching slowly towards the winged horse. “He likes us.”

The winged horse whinnied gently.

“Will you let us ride you? There’s someone else who wants to see you later this evening. Everhart Boffin,” Frodo told the winged horse.

The dappled grey horse neighed a little, before moving to a resting position. Frodo grinned, satisfied that things were starting to work out. He turned his attention to Aria, helping her onto the horse’s back. Frodo followed behind her, mounting the winged horse. At the ready, the winged horse stood up and flew into the air, as if it knew where it wanted to go. The horse eventually stopped in the Forbidden Forest, right as Harry and Hermione saw them approach. Frodo and Aria climbed up the slope, joining the two. The four friends looked back at the winged horse and Buckbeak, who were enjoying each other’s company.

“I see they like each other,” Hermione said.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Frodo, what is it?” Aria asked the hobbit teen.

“Aria, if it wasn’t my dad I saw in the forest. Then what… what was it?” Frodo asked her. “Aria, you’re an author. Surely you must know that whatever I saw… it can’t be a coincidence.”

“Frodo, there are some things even I can’t tell. Some things we just learn for ourselves,” she said.

“That’s very cryptic,” he said.

“What would you want me to say?” Aria asked.

“Well…” Frodo was cut off by a scream. He stood up at the same time as Aria, but a little after Harry and Hermione charged off. Should he follow them? But what about… no. Everhart. He took Aria’s hand, leading her into the forest.

And there they were: the dementors. Surely there was something he could do. Was his father coming? No. His father wasn’t coming… it was him. He saw himself. He had to save his earlier self and Everhart from the dementors…

“Frodo, wait!” Aria cried.

“Come on. I can do this, this time. Just once…” Frodo opened his eyes. Bluish-white light poured out from his hands. It was powerful, so powerful that he drove the dementors away. And there was his patronus come to see him. A white-tailed eagle. He reached for it, hoping to touch it, but it faded. Only to bring his attention back to Aria, who smiled at him.

“Frodo, that was advanced magic. You conjured a patronus. A white-tail eagle,” Aria said. “I told you there were some things you could find out for yourself.”

“I had it in me,” Frodo said, also smiling.

“Yes, but Frodo, we need to return to the hospital wing. We can’t let anyone know we’re missing,” Aria said.

“Right,” that snapped Frodo back to reality. “Let’s go surprise Everhart.”

-.-.-

Flying on a winged horse was a good experience. Frodo hadn’t flown on a winged horse before, and yet Aria was trembling. He wrapped an arm around her briefly, before returning his hand to the winged horse’s mane. Eventually, the winged horse reached its destination: the courtyard before the hospital wing.

Now Frodo and Aria had to hurry to reach the appropriate time they were in the hospital wing.

“See you later,” Aria told the winged horse. “And surprise Everhart when you can.”

“Come on,” Frodo said, leading the way.

Frodo hadn’t flown so fast up the stairs. There was no time left. They had to reach the hospital wing in time. Right after Harry and Hermione entered the hospital wing. The doors shut behind them. Dumbledore was gone. Frodo, leading the way, brought himself and Aria back into the hospital wing, seconds after their past selves were gone.

Ron was shocked.

“Where the – how did you two get over there?” Ron asked Frodo and Aria.

“Don’t know,” Frodo and Aria said.

“Well, it’s a long story. Let me tell you,” Aria said.

Frodo stifled a laugh. It felt so good to be at the appropriate time. He looked back as the doors opened, with Everhart entering the hospital wing.

“Did you two do it? Is the winged horse safe?” Everhart asked. He was welcomed by a whiny from just outside the window. There was the winged horse, neighing at him. Everhart jumped for joy upon seeing him. “Yes! There he is. Dapple-green. My trustful companion.”

“Dapple-green,” said Ron, Harry and Frodo in unison.

“Of course,” Everhart asked, “What else would you name a dappled grey steed?”

Hermione couldn’t stop laughing. It was the best laughter she had in a long time. And she wasn’t alone, for Aria smiled in the first time in weeks. Frodo shook his head. Typical… but maybe he was glad to see Aria and Hermione so happy for once. They needed it. They all needed this happy moment. And it felt good. That’s what mattered most, or so Frodo thought. It was good to be back at the right place, at the right time.


	18. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** All material from The Lord of the Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material and passages from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot, original characters, etc.
> 
> This is the last chapter for this story. Also, ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctorWhovian18 and LOTCR make their appearance in this last chapter. Things are coming to an end for this story. So, let's see how it turns out. :)

Sirius Black escaped the castle, and with him Buckbeak. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept what they knew to themselves, but that didn’t stop them from also telling Frodo, Sam, Aria, Merry and Pippin about Sirius Black’s escape. The whole school was ablaze with rumors, but they were also shocked to hear the news.

The next day, the friends decided to roam around the castle grounds. It felt much better to be outside with the air. And to their surprise, they learned from Hagrid that Buckbeak was free and he was celebrating all night. But that wasn’t the only news they learned.

“Lupin’s resigned. He’s packing… but then, so is Blodwen… he didn’t have to,” Hagrid explained. “Everythin’s okay with Everhart Boffin. Turns out the Ministry’s allowing him to continue tracking down more orcs. But he’s given that all up for a travel across realms. The Ministry’s still given him free reign for the Wizardry World, as long as he stays out of trouble.”

“Right.” Frodo said, joining in the conversation. “I’ll go and see them.”

“But they’ve resigned, Frodo,” Ron said.

“I know. But it wouldn’t hurt to see Blodwen one last time,” Frodo said, darting out of the grounds and back to the castle. It took him minutes to reach Blodwen’s office. Indeed, the hobbit was packing. But why was he doing such a thing? And Everhart…

“Hullo Frodo,” Everhart said. “It’s been a long night for all of us.”

“Why are you packing? What… what brought this up?” Frodo asked.

“Well, for the record, hobbits aren’t the ones to turn into animals. It’s not common,” Blodwen told him. “I’ve resigned to ease everyone’s minds.”

“What about Dumbledore? Can’t he…” Frodo was cut off by Blodwen.

“I’m not letting Dumbledore risk things further on my behalf,” Blodwen told him. “We should be lucky to have Everhart by our side. And you… why, you’ve helped us uncover the truth. Wherever Ugnâsh is, we’ll find him and give him a fair trial.”

“Oh. I have one more gift I need to give you, Frodo,” Everhart said, pulling out a grey wrapped broomstick. “I think you’ll be wanting this, in case you intend to fly next year on a faster broomstick.”

“What? No way,” Frodo unwrapped the present, finding inside was a Firebolt broomstick. “Everhart, you don’t have to…”

“But I want to,” Everhart replied. “Keep it. I have more gifts on the way, given my sense of adventure. You’ll soon be showered in gifts form many hobbits. And I’ll be sure to send an album of my adventures as well.” He added, on a more serious note. “I knew your father. We were best friends. I wanted to travel through realms, use portals and time-turners to my advantage. You wonder how I’ve received warnings on many occasions. But now, I hope you’ll find the courage to have adventures of your own.” He said, “We’ll meet again very soon, Frodo. And I’ll keep a lookout for that orc and whatever mischief lies ahead.”

“I know you will, Everhart,” Blodwen said. “I never doubted you for a second.”

“Good luck.” Frodo told the two hobbits. “Both of you. It’s good to see my father’s friends. Now I have a piece of him.”

“Take your broom wisely,” Everhart said.

“As wise a risk-taker as you’ve been,” Blodwen said.

“Good luck to you, Frodo,” Everhart said, shaking his hand and releasing it.

Frodo followed Everhart and Blodwen downstairs. To his surprise, Blodwen’s luggage traveled with him. Frodo watched the two hobbits until they were out of the classroom before Dumbledore approached him.

“Frodo, how are you?” Dumbledore asked him.

“Professor, with everything that’s happened—” Frodo stopped himself. Was this right? “I nearly thought I saw my dad, but the patronus was a white-tailed eagle. How did that happen?”

“How do you think it happened?”

“I thought my dad would show up.”

“We can never know. But know that the people who come and go from our lives leave their place in our hearts. One wonders how to connect their hearts together… well, that is a tale for another time. But you are not alone here. You have friends to keep you safe, to keep you on the right path, if only that path would reveal itself.” Dumbledore said. “Come on. You don’t want your friends wondering what became of you.”

Frodo nodded, following the headmaster out of the classroom. It felt so eerie now that Everhart and Blodwen were out of the castle. Then again, as he made his way to one of the courtyards, he watched as Everhart flew on the winged horse Dapple-green. He waved to Everhart for the last time, smiling without realizing it. It was good to see his father’s friends were in good hands. Wherever their paths lay ahead… well, they would find out on their own or by accident. Whichever came first.

o-o-o

Frodo and his friends received their exam results on the last day of term. Even though Frodo was happy, his thoughts returned to one more conversation he had with Dumbledore…

_“Ugnâsh escaped, professor. We could have stopped him,” Frodo said._

_“Frodo, you restored an innocent man’s freedom. Uncovered the truth. There isn’t anything more prone or valuable than that.” Dumbledore added, “But Professor Trelawney did tell me of a prediction she had recently. That Sauron would return. Either way, Ugnâsh owes a debt to you for his escape. And orcs don’t take it lightly to debts. Everything happens in time, but each piece of the puzzle must be examined.” He added last, “I will keep an eye out for Ugnâsh and any news of Sauron’s return. You have nothing to fear.”_

_“Just say that Sauron does return. What then?” Frodo asked._

_“Then we must ask ourselves what to do then,” Dumbledore said._

Frodo understood those words, even as he looked as his exam results. He passed, as did all his friends. They were moving onto the next school year. What happened then… well, it would happen, wouldn’t it?

What was impressive about that evening was how Gryffindor not only won the Quidditch Cup, but had also secured the House Cup. It was a splendid evening for everyone, but not everyone was happy. Frodo peered over at Aria, who was a little bummed out.

“Why couldn’t Ravenclaw win the House Cup?” Aria asked.

“Gryffindor deserved it,” Frodo said. “Why do you think Ravenclaw could win the House Cup?”

“Maybe if we had more time, then we could…”

“Aria, don’t think that. The time-turner was useful then. But Gryffindor won fair and square. No amount of the use of the time-turner would have stopped that,” Frodo said.

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I was just… having a thought,” Aria said, miserable.

“Well, what would you do here and now?” he asked her.

Aria grinned, her expression relaxed. “Eat and enjoy the feast.” Frodo was convinced she’d be all right, but then was she? Well, he supposed not everyone would get what they wanted. Aria seemed to calm down after a while, happy that Gryffindor won for the third year straight.

o-o-o

As the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station the next morning, Frodo gazed out the window. He couldn’t believe the school year was coming to an end already. Now there was the summer to consider. What was he to do without his friends there? Of course, Folco would be there, waiting for him in the Shire. But it wasn’t the same.

“Frodo, I did complete your family tree,” Aria said, drawing Frodo’s attention back to the present. Right before him was a small parchment geneaology. Next to Drogo’s names were two other names: Hilibert Blodwen and Everhart Boffin. Frodo grinned. They were present.

“It looks like you did complete my family tree,” Frodo said.

“Yes I did.” Aria answered. “That’s one less homework assignment to complete this summer.” She put the family tree parchment away inside her bag. “There. Now it’s kept safe until next year. Family trees always seem to grow, but that’s just the way they are made.”

“Of course they are,” Frodo answered, grinning. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this summer.

“How could you not tell anyone about the time-turner?” Pippin asked Aria.

“I had to keep it a secret from everyone. I’ve also dropped two of my classes, so I’m back to a normal schedule,” Aria said.

“Which classes?” Sam asked her.

“Muggle Studies and one of my creature classes. Not Care of Magical Creatures, but my schedule’s being worked around by the Heads of Authors and Authoresses,” Aria said.

“Oh,” Pippin said. He remembered, “Oh, that’s right. I was going to tell you that this summer, we should go to the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup. It’s happening in the Shire this summer. I think if our guardians will allow it, we can all meet there.”

“I’m not sure Gaffer would let me go,” Sam said.

“How about you, Merry?” Pippin asked him.

“My dad would be okay with me going, as long as he goes,” Merry said. He asked, “But how are Frodo and I supposed to go? My dad would be in two places at once.”

“We’ll work something out,” Frodo said. He turned to Aria, “What about you, Aria?”

“Well, I want to go, but I don’t know how I’d get there. Besides, you don’t want to risk Saradoc knowing about Merry. That’s in the future, isn’t it?” Aria asked.

“It’ll work. You’ll see,” Pippin said. “Oh look. There’s a pygmy owl coming our way.”

Frodo opened the window, letting the owl in. Right away, the owl perched on Aria’s leg. Frodo pulled the folded up parchment from the pygmy owl’s beak, and read it aloud.

**Dear Frodo,**

**My travels go well. I hope to see you at the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup this summer. If Saradoc doesn’t let you come, I’ll bring you to the Quidditch match myself.**

**Signed,**

**Everhart**

**P.S. Aria may keep this owl, to make up for losing her tawny owl. Consider him a gift and to make up for what I did to her owl.**

“He’s mine?” Aria asked, her face beaming.

There was a knock on the door, to reveal Abigail. “We’re nearing King’s Cross and… ohhh! Aria, he’s so cute.”

“He’s my owl. Everhart Boffin’s gift to me,” Aria said.

“Well, he looks smitten,” Amy said.

“Yeah, he does.” Anne said. “We’re almost at King’s Cross. Just so everyone knows.”

“We know,” Frodo said.

“Okay.” Anne said, before darting down the corridor.

“Well, I guess that’s our cue,” Aria said, as the train stopped.

Pippin spoke to them as they made their way out to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. “Well, I expect to see my friends at the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup. I’ll make sure to send my owls to you when we have more details.”

“Eh… which Saradoc is us, Frodo?” Merry asked, pointing to the two Saradocs, standing in front of the round front door.

“I think the younger Saradoc is me. The older Saradoc is you… where we need to go, I mean,” Frodo said.

“Right.” Merry looked at him with a warm smile. “I’ll see you soon, Frodo.”

“See you later,” Frodo said, shaking his hand. Indeed, he had been right, but it looked as though there was a barrier between the past and present Saradocs. His attention returned when his authoress friends said their goodbyes to him.

“We’ll see you next year, Frodo!” Anne replied.

“Bye Frodo!” SweetDarkSilence called, as she joined Anne over to the Head of Authoresses.

“Bye!” Abigail called, at the same time as Amy before they regrouped with the Head of Authoresses and their fellow authoresses.

Aria still stood next to Frodo. But she wasn’t finished. “Frodo, I know I kept telling you to come to the Authors’ Campus. Hopefully I’ll get permission to come and see you. I so want to go to the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup.”

“Then I’ll see you when I get back to the Shire then,” Frodo said, nodding and grinning at her.

“I’ll send an owl or come there myself,” Aria said, until the Head of Authoresses approached her. “Hi.”

“Hello. Aria, do you want to go to the Hobbit Quidditch World Cup? The Head of Houses and I have agreed to let you spend the summer at the Brandybucks.” The Head of Authoresses whispered in her ear. “I think you should.”

“Really? I can?” Aria asked.

“Go on,” the Head of Authoresses said.

“Right then. Let’s go,” Frodo said, following Aria towards his family. He waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione before approaching the invisible barrier. He couldn’t believe it, and yet he could. Aria was staying at his cousins’ house for the summer. What would he do then? Well, he was glad to have a friend stay over, like she did in the winter during their first year at Hogwarts.

How different would it be this year? He had to ask himself, but feared he would find out the answer soon enough. But for now, he was just glad to see his cousins Saradoc and Esmeralda. And with Aria around for the summer... well, who knew what would happen next? Either way, he was glad to be going home again. No matter what happened next, Frodo knew one thing: he needed his friends and his family by his side in the days to come. For what came next was uncharted, but with any luck they would all be kept safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Book III in the Hobbit Wizards series.
> 
> Thanks goes to TooLazyToLogin for sparking the idea that began this story. I also like to thank those who gave me permission to bring themselves into this series: ValueMyHeart, SweetDarkSilence, DoctoWhovian18 and LOTCR. I'd also like to thank these ladies for their ideas, support and encouragement. ;Lastly, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It is much appreciated. :)
> 
> Next up is The Goblet of Fire. I am super excited to work on the next story, what with the Triwizard Tourament, the Yule Ball… so much excitement! But I’m really looking forward to write Book IV.
> 
> Hope to see everyone in the next story. Cheers! :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


End file.
